The Seven Deadly Sins
by Enter the Extinct Age
Summary: **COMPLETE**PG13 for later chapters...each chap. is a Deadly Sin...**D/G** please review!
1. envy

The Seven Deadly Sins

            I really hope this works, I've been trying to get a story up for ages, and this is a D/G fic, they're my favorite soo….yeah.  

Summary: Based on the 7 Deadly Sins, each chapter is a Deadly Sin, more probably after I'm through with them.  Eventually a D/G fic.  

Disclaimer: do u honestly think I own these characters?  Where have you been the last five years???

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**ENVY**

(ginny's pov)

            It was Halloween.  The Great Hall was beautifully decorated, floating orange and black candles dotting the air.  The giggles and chattering of the Hogwarts Students were echoes in the magnificent hall.  Everyone was dressed up, or dressed as something else, but no one could be recognized; some people had even gone as far as to charm their features differently.  

            And there sat me, a shy 16 year old, shivering from cold and drawing my shawl around me.  I was dressed as an ancient healer, with help from Hermione of course, and was extremely freezing!  My eyes scanned the room quickly, looking at all the familiar faces.

            My eyes landed on Ron, Hermione and Harry-the Dream Team, known to many.  Every year without fail, they did something heroic that made them like gods.  I snorted.  The image of them dressed in togas and laurel wreaths like the Greek gods sent me into hysterics.  I got some very strange looks, so I coughed embarrassedly and turned away.  

            God how I envy them!  The cream of the crop.  Dumbledore's favorites, the trio with blessed popularity and friendliness.  Matter of fact, they saved my life, which only made me resent them more.  "Oh how _brave of you to rescue little Ginny!  What __would she have done without you?" I mimicked under my breath, "How dashingly __knight like and __chivalrous of you!"  I giggled.  Harry was appropriately dressed as a knight.  Dumbledore's idea of a costume party proved exactly what people thought of themselves!  I thought about the aftermath of my "glorious rescue"…secretly, I had been admitted to St. Mungo's for extensive testing over the summer and when I got back to school, no one noticed me again, just like before.  I frowned dangerously, my mind about to explode.  I mentally shook myself and looked to Hermione. _

             She stood next to Harry, dressed in medieval garments.  Her now straightened hair flowed majestically down her back.  I chewed on my own unruly red mane resentfully.   Ron had his arm draped casually around her shoulders, dressed as a jester, fittingly.  I smiled briefly-Ron's one of my favorite brothers…he always had something to cheer me up with.  Although, come to think of it, maybe he didn't _mean to fall in that tub of water when I lost that game of Quidditch last year…  Well, never mind.  The point is, he makes me laugh, and that's bloody hard to do anymore.  My eyes traveled back to Harry._

            I had gotten over her crush on him the previous year.  Ever since he had defeated Voldemort he had gotten to the point where standing in the same room was painful, he's so like Lockhart was.  "I'm starting to think that Malfoy was right about him," I muttered, tucking a piece of stray hair behind my ear.  I watched as Harry laughed, and slid his arm around Parvati's waist, who had just come to join them.  I snarled.  Lucky bitch.  I widened her eyes at the thought.  Wait though-aren't I over Harry?

            Thoroughly confused, I bite morosely into an apple.

(*)(Draco's pov)

            "Dammit Pansy, you're cutting off my circulation," I grumbled, trying to pry Pansy's death grip off my arm.  She looked up at me through hazel eyes, pouting.  

            "Don't be silly Drakey, we have to make a good entrance!" she simpered, adjusting her robes.  I eyed her disgustedly.  Oh, I'll get Father for making me go to that Yule Ball with this whiny bitch…ever since, she won't leave me alone!

            "I frankly don't care what kind of entrance we make, as long as we make it," I snarled, successfully getting her hand off of me.  I've grown significantly in the past few years, and when I decide to exercise this strength, I hardly ever fail.  Except, of course, when it came to that great lumbering Weasley.  My stormy gray eyes narrowed.  That jackass is taller than anyone in the school, and terrifyingly built, as much as I hate to admit it.  The last time we got in a fight, I definitely came off worse.  But, I remember with malicious satisfaction, the expression on Weasley's face when he found out about a kiss between me and his beloved Granger was more than enough to satisfy.  I smirked to myself.  I remember scrubbing my face extensively to get the reminder of her Mudblood lips off of my dashingly handsome pureblood face.  The only reason I did it was for the expression.  And yet…

            I sighed inwardly.  Granger was such a bloody faithful girlfriend that she had immediately broken down and collapsed back into the redhead's waiting arms.  I look to the side of me to see Pansy humming a funeral march to herself and frowning as she picks at her fingernails.  God damn Weasley and Granger!  Why can't I have a decent girlfriend as well?  God knows I deserve it.  I abruptly grab Pansy's arm and, ignoring her squeal of surprise, drag her into the Great Hall.

(*)(ginny's pov)

            I look up as Malfoy and Pansy walk in.  My jaw dropped, to her utter surprise.  I quickly clamped it shut and went back to eating my apple, all too aware of my burning face.  Malfoy looks…well, to be blunt, he looks damn sexy.  Which is incredibly strange.  Wasn't he the one responsible for spilling to the entire school about that stupid poem I wrote in second year?  I cringed at the memory.  Wasn't he the one who had calls my entire family "disgraces to the wizarding world" and constantly made cruel jibes about our lack of money?  He's all of these and worse-he's a freaking Malfoy for God sake!  What the hell am I thinking?

            I roughly shoved the apple into a napkin and got up.  I crossed over to the Dream Team's circle, which was now getting bigger and bigger by the second.  Despite myself, I can feel a huge wave of jealousy sweep over me as I see like five guys trying to get Hermione's attention.  I try and get this all out of my head and I walk up to them, smiling like I've never thought anything bad about them ever before.  HA that's funny…

            "Gin!" Ron grins happily and grabs my hand, dragging me in.  I laugh and I'm suddenly in a huge Ron Bear Hug.  

            "You stupid git," I say, giggling rubbing my now very sore arms.  He grins mischievously.  

            "Would a fair young…" he runs his eyes over my costume, "…healer partake in a dance with a lowly jester such as I?"  I roll my eyes.

            "I have a feeling I have no choice," I say, groaning as I'm pulled onto the dance floor.

            It's not so bad, actually.  We do the Witch Twitch and the Three Step Broom before we collapse in chairs, laughing.  Hermione comes up.  

            "Punch Ron?"  

            "Thanks," he says gratefully, and pours it down his throat quickly.  I look up at Hermione hopefully, but she has no punch for me, and I don't think she realizes I'm there either.  I scowl and slump down in my seat, flushed from dancing.  

            "This was a brilliant idea, wasn't it?" she says pompously, sitting on a chair near us.  "I'm very glad I thought of it."  I laughed inwardly and grinned at Ron's expression.

            "Hey, I helped too you know!" he says indignantly.  "If it weren't for me you wouldn't have…" he gestures his arm around rather lamely, "pumpkins!" Hermione laughs and kisses him on the nose.

            "Thank you very much for the pumpkins, hun," she says giggling.  

I turn away as they continue talking, and silently get up and out.  Oh God, to have someone who cares about me as much as they care about each other!  But no one cares about me, I think gloomily.  I'm just the youngest Weasley, more trouble than I'm worth.  I feel the tears welling up before I can stop them, and soon I'm running out of the Hall.

(*)(Draco's POV)

            Pansy drags me onto the dance floor.  I really don't like dancing, just for the record.  "Kindly let me go Pansy!" I say with as much patience as I can muster.

            "But we haven't even danced yet!" she says, looking horrified.  I bend down and look her in the ugly, squinted eyes.

            "Let me go, or I swear to God that I'll tell everyone about you and Longbottom in a closet!"  She pales and quickly lets go of me.  Laughing, I stride out, ignoring the girls that are looking so blatantly longingly after me.  Yes, I'm gorgeous.  Yes, I'm disgustingly sexy.  I've only been told a million times…the novelty is beginning to wear off. 

            I walk through the hallways, whistling to myself, the shadows are everywhere.  I like shadows-they're dark, discreet.  But suddenly a flash of red catches my eye.  I draw in my breath as I see her.

            She's bloody beautiful.  She looks so…chillingly sad, sitting on the window ledge, tears going down her lightly freckled face.  But Gods, she looks really familiar…I shrug it off and go up to her.

            "So what is a beautiful woman like yourself crying for on Halloween?" I say, coming up to her.  She turns around and inwardly, I'm shocked.  I don't show it though, Malfoys never show emotion.

            "None of your damn business Malfoy," she spits, turning back around.  A bloody Weasley.  Fantastic.  

            Jealousy spurts up inside me as I turn on my heel back towards the Hall, away from her tragic and haunting face.  Doesn't Potter see what he's missing?  Obviously not, I think smirking as I see him and his girlfriend Patil snogging in a corner, or else he would've gotten to her a long time ago.

            Wait-what the hell am I saying?  She's a Weasley!!!  She's not even hot…did I ever think she was hot?  

            I'm confused.  I _HATE being confused.  I sigh and grit my teeth as Pansy bounces, over, ecstatic I'm back.  It's four rounds of Witch Twitch before I can think clearly again, and even then, I don't want to._

Because she haunts my thoughts.


	2. lust

**Disclaimer: yes, I own Harry Potter.  Yes, I am rich beyond belief off of the fruits of my labors.  Yes, I am brilliant!  *smacks you upside the head* you fool!  *walks away muttering about not paying attention to the news***

  **Author's Notes: Wow YAY I got reviews!!!  So, therefore, I would like to thank *clears throat importantly* ****Liliana**** Greenleaf _(thank you for being my first reviewer!  That meant so much to me, you have no idea!), _****cherries _(I love the sins as well, LoL, they're so much fun! By the way, what quiz did you take?  I bet I'd be sloth or envy) _****Dannie7 _(*backs away slowly* Fine fine!  You can have him!  Geez…but can you share with Pansy for the sake of the fic? LoL, jk) _****casper**** _(hello again jenn! Tee hee, see u on TOD) _****bellus****-qui _(LoL, Ginny was a healer for Halloween, and thank you so much! I love your fic too!) _****Auraquilus**** _(wow thank you! I tried to get them as much in character as I could so that was great to hear) _****txt-eva _(yay! Someone loves me! *blows on a kazoo in celebration*) _****Scroll Writer _(thank you! I had trouble deciding whether to do first or third, and I did third until about halfway through.  It was a pain having to go back and change all the pronouns!!!) _****kimberly4270 _(thank you SO much! Here's your continuation!) _****Lee Velviet _(omg thank u SO much for reviewing for me, that was fantastic of you.  and wow, those comments made my day THANK YOU very very much!!!)_**

Wow, that took awhile.  Thank you, all of you!!  This is so great.  In this chapter, by the way, there will be a lot more Draco thoughts, so I'm sorry to all those Ginny fans!  But, I am making this chapter MUCH longer…it just needs the extra length, you know?  No you don't because you haven't read the stupid thing. Ok then! On to Ginny and Draco, and the second sin…Lust.

LUST

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Ginny's POV)

          I woke up the next morning in my dorm, the sunlight streaming in, unwelcome.  I groaned and put my hands over my eyes in a feeble protest and heard a cheery, "Good morning Gin!"  I looked up and grinned.

          "Ronald Weasley in a girl's dormitory!" I feigned shock and he laughed good naturedly.  

          "It's not the first time m'lass", he said winking and I screwed up my face in horror.

          "Ew Ron did not need to know that!" I said, rolling over.  

          "Oh come on Ginny, you know I was kidding!"

          "But were you?" I turned over, serious.  He turned completely pale and I giggled.  "Don't worry, I won't tell Mum.  What _are you doing here anyway?"_

          He genuinely looked surprised now.  "I would've thought that was obvious," he said.  "Don't you remember?"  I shook my head.  "You fell asleep on the window ledge outside Hufflepuff Landing, you know, outside the painting of the picnic?"  

          I was confused.  "I fell asleep?  Oh damn, I hadn't meant to do that."  He chuckled.

          "Lucky I came along really or you'd be waking up in your healer clothes to a crowd of worried Hufflepuffs," he remarked.  

          "Well thank you," I said, turning back over.  "Now let me sleep."

          "No way!  We're having a post Halloween party and you can't miss it."  I leapt out of bed, furious, throwing robes every which way in order to find the right one.

          "A party!  Why didn't you tell me?  You great prat you know I love par-"  I stopped at the amused look on his face.  "You idiot! There is no party is there?"  He shook his head, completely immersed in laughs.  "Oh you!" I stormed into the bathroom and I heard him leave, laughing.  "Moron," I said, shaking my head and looking into the mirror.  

          I looked a mess.  My hair was everywhere, my mascara was on my cheeks (Ron didn't take it off of course) and there were dark circles under my eyes.  I squinted as I splashed water on my face and remembered why I was on that stupid window ledge in the first place.

          I was crying.  I softened as the memory came back into my mind.  I was crying about…oh sod it, I can't remember.  I shoved the toothbrush in my mouth and froze as I recalled another detail.  He was there.  Him and his…piercing gray eyes, his tall frame.  His blonde hair, adorably ruffled, although it was probably by that Parkinson wench.  His totally kissable lips…wait a minute UGH!  I looked at my reflection with disgust.

          "Oh Ginny, you've lost it now," I muttered, spitting into the sink.  "This is Draco Ferret Malfoy we're thinking about here, aren't you supposed to be thinking about Harry instead?"  

          "What was that about me?" I heard a deep voice say.  I whirled around, wiping my mouth hurriedly.

          "Harry! What are you doing in here?" I exclaimed, surprised. 

          He shrugged.  "Well, I knew the girls' password so I figured I'd come up and see what was taking you so long."

          _Since when have you cared where I was?  You always seem to ignore me, wonder why that is you pompous freak! I thought bitterly, and to my horror, his face twisted oddly.  "Damn, did I say that out loud?!?" I said in shock.  _

          "Yeah…yes you did," he said, looking utterly confused.  "Err…I'll just be going now, shall I?"  He scarpered quickly and I sighed in frustration.  Now it would be all over the school that Ginny Weasley had insulted the great Harry Potter; though I waited long enough to say anything!  _Looks like a fun filled day for me, I thought gloomily as I exited the bathroom._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Draco's POV)

          "Christ, what a headache!" I groaned, slowly getting up.  I rubbed my temples in pain and looked at my wristwatch.  "10:00?  Bloody hell…" I rose (Malfoys never rush) and starting pulling on my loose khakis I practically live in.  Comfortable.  I went over to my bathroom, way too lazy to pull on a shirt *Draco fans swoon*, and slammed the door behind me.

          Being a Prefect has its perks.  My bathroom is elegantly tiled with green, and has a large snake pattern on the floor.  The Community Prefect Bathroom is behind Boris the Bewildered, but me, being a Malfoy, am far superior to _washing with other people.  I hadn't gotten Head Boy of course, that went to Noble Scarhead Potter, the people's saint.  I snorted and gargled some water, thinking to myself.  My father had been furious when I hadn't been promoted to the coveted Head spot, and had gotten the worst beating ever.  I gingerly prodded my forearm; the bruise was still as visible as Father's Dark Mark.   I grimaced and spat out the water, coming up to look at my reflection (A/N: Ah, our morning routines…too bad they're all the same…LoL).  I didn't look half bad, or at least that's what everyone tells me. Except that Weasley bitch.  But I don't care about her anyway.  I eyed my reflection critically before storming out of the bathroom in a temper._

          Why _doesn't she find me alluring?  Why isn't she caught up in my sexy charms like everyone else?  __Probably still mooning over Potter, I thought resentfully, and immediately hit myself for even thinking about the red-haired vixen.  _

          The slam of the door made me wince.  "Damn head!" I muttered.  I thought back and remembered my repeated shots of Ogden's Firewhiskey while pretending to listen to Pansy prattle on and on about her Daddy's estate party.  "Definitely worth the headache," I said, grinning slightly, remembering the welcomed sensation of not being able to hear Pansy any longer.  I went over to my tall chest of drawers and opened the third one violently.  My neatly folded designer shirts peered out at me.  Scanning them quickly and critically I caught the designer's names; Celestia Marlow, James Friedman, Rita Pinehurst…I grabbed at a Celestia Marlow shirt and pulled it on over my head, slamming the drawer shut with one quick motion.  I have great pleasure in slamming things- almost as much as snagging some unsuspecting girl.  Almost.  I smirked my favorite and trademark smirk and went over to the mirror.

          Mother had always loved this shirt.  My eyes narrowed in pain as I remembered…Mother had died that past summer of a "heart disease."  _If she died of a heart disease I'm Harry Potter's biggest fan, I thought gloomily as I tore his eyes away from the mirror.  My memories floated back to my head, unbidden._

          _"Oh Draco honey, that shirt is so perfect!  Goes with your eyes you know…that gray you never see anymore.  You got that from my side, you know," she said, gazing affectionately at him.  _

_          I grunted embarrassedly.  "Mother, not here," I said, looking back into the mirror._

_          "Why not? Mrs. Gladrag's a good friend of ours, she won't mind," she said, laughing.  _

_          "**I mind," I said grudgingly.  Her face fell, and so did my conscience at the sight.  "Mother, I didn't mean-"**_

_          "I know darling," she sighed.  "It's just lately I-" I waited for her to continue, but she smiled brightly instead.  "Never mind.  Come on, try the Krystal Colane trousers now!"_

_          "Mother," I said gently.  "If there's anything you need to…you know…" I broke off, uneasily.  _

_          "Yes dear," she said, smiling through tears.  "I'll come to you."_

          A loud, annoying knock interrupted my painful thoughts.  "What the hell do you want?" I snapped.  I hate it when people interrupt me, it's incredibly ill-mannered.  

          The door creaked open.  "A picture, Mr. Malfoy?" came the timid squeak.  I let out an impatient sigh.  Ever since the third Creevey brother had been accepted at Hogwarts and sorted into Slytherin, I can't get the annoying little bugger off of my back!

          "Get lost, Creevey," I spat, opening the door to face a small, brown haired boy. Little wimpy thing, really. 

          "Just one?" he pleaded, holding up the dreaded camera.  

          "No!" I said firmly, and I closed the door.

          "And could you sign it 'For Malcolm?'" he squeaked through the door.  

          "I mean it Creevey, I will NOT let you watch our Quidditch practice if you insist annoying me!" I said menacingly through the door.  I heard a gasp and then a shuffling of feet. Sneering, I collapsed on my bed, exhausted.  Stupid prat should be chasing some girl, not me for God's sakes!  Maybe that Weasley girl, Lord knows the whole school expected her and Colin Creevey to get together, so why not his annoying younger counterpart?  That would get him off of my hands…_No,__ I thought automatically, __he can't have her, 'cause she's mine.  What?!? I sat straight upright, surprised.  A pause…_

          _Now, where did I put those damn anti-hangover tablets? I think irritably. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Ginny's POV)

          After agonizing over what to wear (Muggle black pants, green sweater), I trotted down the steps into the Entrance Hall, soon walking into the Great Hall.  I breathed in the scents of pancakes, an American breakfast dish that we've adapted, Belgian waffles, toast, and my favorite, French toast.  I happily sat at the Gryffindor table, by myself though, and slopped some onto a warm plate.  I heard some sniggers.

          "So she's not anorexic…must be going to throw it all up later, I suppose."  I felt a jab of pain go through me as I dropped the syrup ladle back into the pot.  I turned around slowly and met the mocking gaze of Blaise Zabini (A/N: I know everyone's in debate about whether it's a girl or boy; personally, I think it's a girl, so that's what she is here, ok?).  It wasn't my fault I'm skinny; that's just the way my whole family is!  I bit my lip and turned back around, staring at the small mound of French toast on my plate.  I didn't seem so appetizing anymore.  I pushed it away from me and looked up and down the table.

          Hermione, Ron and Harry were laughing, Hermione and Harry's Head Boy and Head Girl pins blinding me when the sunlight bounced off of them.  Ron's Prefect badge was smudged and dirty, and despite my dour mood, I grinned.  The twins had only just stopped teasing him now since he was made a prefect last year.  Hermione flicked her hair behind her shoulders and I saw Ron stare at her appreciatively.  I grimaced inwardly at the expression; she controlled him like a dog walker!  Harry's eyes danced behind his glasses, but when I looked closer, I saw them darting towards me.  I scowled darkly and slammed some orange juice down my throat.  He looked away uncomfortably and smiled at his friends again.

          My morning, so far, was a terrible waste of time.  I looked around boredly, picking up a mug of steaming coffee, and drank it slowly.  All of a sudden, a flash of blond hair caught my gaze, and I looked quickly to the owner.  My breath caught in my throat as I drank in his appearance like my morning coffee.

          Draco Malfoy.  Most desired man in Hogwarts, and for once, I got why.  His steely gray gaze, his 6'2" frame, his perfect cheekbones…damn, that's the second time in two hours!  _Although, I thought, smiling mischievously, __he is rather hot.  I'm only female, after all.  I looked up from the brown rim at the bottom of my mug and almost gasped as I met his stare.  He __was staring at me.  I turned around.  Maybe that pretty Ravenclaw, Padma Patil, was standing right behind me.  That would explain it; she was very pretty and mysterious, definitely Malfoy's kind of girl.  Instead, I saw Neville opening a parcel from his grandmother.  Not exactly Draco material.  I giggled at the thought and turned back around, setting my mug on the table.  I looked to the Slytherin table.  He was gone._

          _Shit, I thought, scowling.  __The one time I actually want the annoying bastard around and he disappears. Just my luck.  I rewound mentally-_

_          **The one time I actually want the annoying bastard…**_

**_I want Malfoy?  Damn this is complicated.  I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair.  __This is just a phase.  No one needs know about it.  It'll go away, it's bound to; he's such a jerk, how can it not?  Why would I want to…kiss him or something?  My stomach flipped at the image.  __No!  Just...shut up Virginia Weasley!_**

          When he came back in, I knew the cause was lost.  I was completely in lust for Draco Malfoy, evil heir to the Malfoy estate.  Peachy.

          "Just one kiss," I muttered to myself.  "Just one, that's it, I swear!"  

          "Huh?"  I looked to my right and saw Colin sitting there, clutching his camera.

          "Colin!" I said in surprise.  "When did you get here?"

          "I've been here for ages!" he said breathlessly.  "I took a picture, I hope you don't mind, you just looked so…thoughtful, you know?"

          "no, I don't," I snapped.  "Please Colin, no more bloody pictures!" He looked at me I surprise.

          "OK, fine.  See you in Charms."  He scurried off to Harry. 

          _Oh goody, I thought sarcastically.  __Whoa, I can think sarcastically?  …Cool._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Draco's POV)

          I did end up finding them of course, that Summoning Spell is really useful at time.  I gulped three down (it was a really BIG headache you understand) and went down to the Great Hall, my stomach rumbling with hunger.  Sauntering through the doorway, my heart froze.

          The angel from last night was sitting here.  In Hogwarts. In front of me!  The audacity! 

          I don't know what I was expecting, I mean, I did figure out she was a Weasley, but somehow I had tried to make myself believe it was a mirage, someone that would never come back.  But sure enough, there she sat, at the _Gryffindor table, all alone, sipping something from a white chipped mug.  I almost stopped right there, just to look at her.  Her delicate porcelain features, those cute freckles that splashed her nose…__Good God Draco you sound like a bloody Valentine's card!  I said to myself sternly.  I sat down and nodded a greeting to Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle.  Pansy beamed while Crabbe and Goyle grunted in return.  That was the best I was going to get.  I sat myself down and put some eggs on my plate, eyeing them hungrily.  Yum, fried eggs! (A/N: ick.  I HATE fried eggs…) _

          But dammit, just as I was about to enjoy my eggs, I looked up and met her mahogany brown gaze.  I was trapped.  I couldn't stop, I just…stared back.  What else was I supposed to do?  As I stared, the only thing I could think about was how good it would feel to have her lips on mine, and how her hair felt.

          Another mental slap and I went back to my breakfast.  That damn red hair blocked my vision.

          I need to kiss her.  Once.  Then this mad craving will be over and done with and I can forget this ever existed.  Sounds good.  Yeah alright…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Ginny's POV)

           After breakfast, I hurried out to get to Charms, my first lesson.  I muttered a quick spell and the tip of my wand became a brush.  I brushed it through my hair quickly and it fell on my shoulders in soft waves.  Ah, the advantages of a charmed hairbrush!

          I was just turning into the hallway where you go past the dungeons when a strong hand clamped itself around my mouth.  I screamed bloody murder, but obviously no one heard me.  

          "Shut up Weasley if you know what's good for you!"  I widened my eyes in horror.  I could imagine my captor smirking like he always does as he replied to my muffled protest, "Yes, it's me.  Now stop screaming and I won't hurt you."  He took his hand off of my mouth and I eyed him, scowling.

          "What are you doing?" I asked impatiently, trying to ignore the irresistible smell of cologne that enveloped him.  He's a total asshole, and I was stuck in a drafty corridor with him.  What was I supposed to think?

          "Nothing," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets, dropping his gaze to the stone floor.  I raised my eyebrow.  I love doing that.

          "Then I'll just be going," I said, turning around.  As I started walking away, I felt his hand on my shoulder turning me back around, and before I knew it his mouth was on mine and reality ceased to exist.  I dropped my books and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him back passionately.  Just standing there in that damp hallway, kissing him, made more sense than anything in the world…at the time.   

          After maybe a minute, he broke away abruptly, and I saw something flash in his eyes that was alien to his face; fear.  Without a word, he strode away, his robes flapping behind him, leaving me in the hallway. 

          I watched with blurred vision as his cloaks rounded the corner.  Words came up my throat but I swallowed them painfully, a lump in my throat as his comforting smell left me, alone.  I slowly bent down to pick up my books and leaned against the wall.  I slid down and started silently crying.

**Wow that was a tough chapter to write.  I know the D/G action went a little fast, but that was intentional, I promise- it's crucial for future chapters, honest!  Please review!**

**~Raven Black~**


	3. pride

            Hey everyone!  Thank you SO much for reviewing my chapters, it means more to me than you'll ever know.  Since I love seeing individual thanks on a story I reviewed, I'm going to do the same for every chapter…even thought it takes longer every time (THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!)

        **Soccer Angel: That review was so great, I really appreciate it.  Always better to get a good comment rather than a bad one, I couldn't agree more!! Thank you!!**

        **Lee Velviet: yay thank you!  I tried to get Draco in character, that took awhile, Ginny's harder since we know so little about her…**

        **The Dark Faerie: hey that's cool as long as you reviewed!!! **grins** looking forward to hearing from you soon and THANK YOU for the lovely compliments.**

         **Nupil: The side plot will come into play in this chapter actually, so thank you for asking!   I don't think the sins have an order, I'm not Catholic (=D), and I'm making up the order.  Makes the plot easier for me to write.**

        **Bellus-qui: I don't know why, even though JK never mentions Blaise in the books, she annoys the hell out of me!  Might just be the name…thank you very much for reviewing for me.**

        **JediHermione: no, it's not, we need to be inside both of our lovely character's heads at the moment, and I don't think we'll just be in one at all, even.     **

        **Lady in white: thank you so much!  Oh, and I really like your pen name!  Very…well whatever it is, it's cool!**

        **Txt-eva: D/G is my favorite action too, obviously.  Glad to see other D/G shippers! **

        **Casper****: Ok ok! I'll update my other story; I don't want to be hurt (SWAAAAAN!!!! LoL!)!  As for my humor…I try. =)**

        **Cherries: much appreciated! **tips non-existent hat****

        **Evil Slytherin Child: the Seven Deadly Sins rock!  Me and my friends are going to be them next year for Halloween (there are seven of us); I'm Sloth.  Go figure.**

        **Dannie7: sorry if I cut that scene a little short, I was running out of time!  Don't worry, I'll try and get another one in this story, promise!**

        **Kimberly4270: why thank you milady!  Of course I'll continue soon, I have no life.  *grin***

        **Icecoolers: thank you so much!  I just kind of thought if would work, so…there ya go!**

        **Rivendell: I never saw that movie, I really do want to now though.  You're right, this is so much fun!  Our actions reflect the Sins more than we think…  **

        **Slytherin hot chick: LoL, didn't really think about Draco's costume to be honest, so…ooh idea! **

**SINCE I HAVE MADE A MISTAKE, I HEREBY DECLARE A CONTEST!!!**

        Basically, I messed up; mentioned Ginny's costume and not Draco's, so!  Along with your review (because you WILL review!!! LoL), please submit a costume idea for Draco.  It will come into play later in the story!!  Be original. Thank you!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter…or Ginny Weasley…or Ron Weasley…or Hermione Granger...or Draco Malfoy…although damn I wish I did…the only person/thing I own in this whole thing is Melody Brown, and I can't be sure JK Rowling didn't use her already, come to think of it…**

Now, let's get on with it!

**PRIDE**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Ginny's POV)

        I woke up, shaking.  Looking at my watch, I saw the blinking red numbers flashing 3:24 angrily me.  I sighed in frustration and leaned back on my pillows, still propped up from when I had collapsed there the night before.

        "What a horrible nightmare," I said sighing.  Getting up, I roughly pulled on a pink sweater that complimented my hair nicely and jean flares.  I love that sweater!  Splashing my face once, I pulled on my warmest cloak.  It was time to go for one of those walks.  

        In my trunk was something that not even my family or closest friends know I have.  An Invisibility Cloak, folded neatly and discreetly at the bottom, hidden by books.  I pulled it out and held it to my cheek, smelling the familiar smell of cherries and vanilla.  It's a wonderful smell.  It's one of my guiltiest pleasures and one of my favorite things in the world; it lets me go anywhere and everywhere.  I know I should've given it back, but I just couldn't.

        I got it in my first year.  Its Tom Riddle's actually.  I shivered.  Even thinking about him makes my skin crawl and I always have to look over my shoulder for his handsome and terrifying face.  He told me to go to a painting, the one I fell asleep outside actually, and then say the charm.  Behind the painting was a vault, and in the vault was his old cloak.  IT smelled of him, so when he died I charmed it to smell like me.  I sat on my heels, remembering when I got it.

_        I walked down the hallway quickly, my small shoes making a steady clicking against the stone floor.  I remembered what Tom had said, and his instructions.  _

_        **Outside the Great hall and down the right hallway is a painting.  Its some wizards having a picnic. Now, if you say "Magic Toast" it will open up to be the Hufflepuff Common Room.  They never change the password because no one wants to go in.  However, if you say "Riddliarium" and lift the painting, there will be a vault.  Just bring whatever's in that vault back up here.  Do you understand me Ginny?  This is really important, it's my gift to you.**_

**_       Oh, a present Tom!  You're so kind…of course, I'll just go and get it right now._**

**_       That's a good girl._**

**_"Miss Weasley?"  I looked up, startled, and saw Professor McGonagall standing there in front of me.  _**

_        "Yes Professor?" _

_        "Shouldn't you be in Potions right now?"  Oh yeah.  I fidgeted.  _

_        "Of course, I was…just coming back from the Hospital Wing."_

_        "Oh.  Very well then."  She walked away.  I sighed in relief and hurried up to the painting Tom had described.  The people in the happy picture were laughing and drinking wine, some nibbling on biscuits._

_        "You're not a Hufflepuff!" A very drunk man said, standing up and swaying on the spot.  _

_        "No," I said quickly.  "But ummm…." Finding nothing else to say, I just intoned, "Riddliarium" and then lifted the painting up.  I heard the man say, "Great Scot, haven't heard anyone else use that spell for at least fifty years!"_

_        In the vault was a cloak.  It was spectacular, all silvery and flowing, like water.  I took it out carefully in awe, and put it on for a try.  Where were my feet?!?  I shrieked and the painting flew back down._

_        "Calm down dear," a kindly looking woman said from her spot near a tree.  "The boy who's vault this is used this to sneak into the kitchens.  I'm sure it's not dangerous."  I nodded and then walked back to Gryffindor Common Room, marveling at how I couldn't see anything.  I got up to my dorm, and took out my diary._

_        **I've got it Tom!  It's marvelous, thank you so very much!**_

**_       I knew you'd like it._**

**_       Oh I do!_**

****

        I shuddered, remembering how happy I was knowing that Tom cared enough to give me something so precious.  I was so stupid and gullible!  Throwing the cloak over my shoulders, I watched as my hair vanished and sighed happily.  I looked where Melody Brown and the rest of my friends were sleeping, and quietly snuck out.  

        The common room was quiet, and I was just tiptoeing through when all of a sudden I hear a squeal.  I whipped my head around and almost burst out into giggles.

        "Hermione shut up!" Ron said, popping his head above the sofa head.  I collapsed on the floor, delirious with laughter.  Hermione crawled back on the couch.

        "Well sorry _Ronald, but I fell off!" she snapped, fixing her disheveled hair irritably.  I gasped for breath and crawled to the Fat Lady as they started making out again.  I opened the portrait, waking the Fat Lady up, and walked silently in my slippers to the Entrance Hall.  _

        Silence.  I padded my way to the huge double doors and opened them adding a Silencing Charm just in case they creaked.  They closed behind me and I ran happily down the steps and fell into a pile of red leaves.  I love autumn; the colors, the smells, the vibrant life!  My birthday's November 24 actually, and Mum likes to say that I got my hair color from the Japanese maple outside the hospital window.  That's just silly though, we all know that it's just the Weasley genes.

        I lay there in the leaves, breathing heavily, snuggling up to the Cloak in deep thought.  Why did he kiss me?  I don't even know or _like the stupid git for God's sakes, and then he just comes up to me and kisses me out of nowhere?  Insanity, that's what it is.  Maybe the Imperius curse.  Acting on his father's orders?  No, he hates my family…which is ridiculous of course.  We Weasleys are incredibly congenial.  Who wouldn't like us?  I rolled over and got a leaf in my mouth.  I spit it out in disgust.  Gross.  _

        The double doors opened, and I glanced down at my watch.  4:34. Who the hell would be coming out at this time of day?  I looked curiously.  No one.  I sighed in relief and breathed in the sweet and spicy smell of fall.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Draco's POV)

        My cloak wrapped tightly around me, I walked cautiously out the front doors.  I don't usually like walking, in fact I think it's a waste of time, but I woke up early and I need to do some extra credit for that great oaf Hagrid's class.  No doubt he'll be snoring his abnormally large head off in that hut of his (it's four thirty in the morning for crying out loud!), and I really need to get in that pumpkin patch of his.  Hopefully his dog will be with him too.  

        I padded my way across the grounds and made my way towards the little wooden hut.  Remembering the last time I went there with the Cloak, I smirked.  Spying is never much fun unless something illegal is witnessed, and seeing Hagrid with a dragon was sweet indeed.  I foolishly let it slip in surprise though when I saw the thing hatch, it's not usual you know, and I got detention with Potter, Granger and Longbottom.  The only thing that could've made _that torture worse would be…hmmm, let me see…encountering a strangely horrifying cloaked figure at the dead of night sucking blood from the side of a unicorn!  Oh wait- that happened too!  _

        All in all, that was a bad day.

        I finally get to the blasted pumpkin patch and I soften as I see my Niffler waiting for me there.  Hagrid decided to do extensive study on them this year, and I have to admit that I didn't mind too much.  I like Nifflers; they're rather cuddly little things, but you won't catch me telling anybody that anytime soon.  I secretly named mine Persephone after that Greek myth about the girl who was condemned to living in Hell half the year.  I have a passion for Greek mythology; those Muggles were so stupid they thought it was real, but it makes for a way to pass time with.  

        "Hi Pers," I said softly, stroking her furry head.  She could sense my presence, animals are very smart.  Smarter than humans I think anyway.  I knelt down and let her eat the biscuit I had brought down for her, and while she ate it happily I sat there being pensive.  Being up that early in the morning will do that to you.

        I thought back to the night before.  I had kissed her.  I know why I did it, pure lust obviously. I mean, I'm Draco Malfoy, I'm used to getting what I want when I want it, and yesterday it was Virginia Weasley.  I figured I'd kiss her and dump her, like my usual.  Pansy was first, she was good for a ride, then Blaise, and then Marina…I counted them off in my head and stopped after maybe fifteen.  It's hard to keep track when you don't bother to find out their names.  But with her it was different somehow…very frightening.  It's weird you know, when something unexpected comes along and ruins all your plans.  My plans were based solely on getting my kiss and promptly leaving.  That's basically what I did too, but what was different here was that…oh I don't know.  _You're slowly but surely losing it Malfoy, I said shaking my head and patting Persephone absently, __you need a good stiff drink or something.  I snickered and got up giving Persephone a last biscuit and then went back up to the castle._

        So help me God, I will keep away from Virginia Weasley as long as possible.  I'm safe from anyone ever finding out, I know that for sure; her brother will blow his top if she ever lets him know.  I just don't want to have to deal with her right now.  She's a Weasley, and Malfoys shouldn't have to deal with filth like her.  _She's not filth and you know it, a small voice reprimanded me sternly.  I told it to shut up and it pouted.   __I have too much dignity to let her bring me down, or let her do anything to me for that matter, I said to myself firmly, pushing the doors open again as I walked back into the Entrance Hall and up to the Slytherin Common Room.  __I'm a fucking Malfoy, she's a lowly Weasley.  Hell, she should be thanking me for kisser her, God knows every other girl is lusting after one.  Yes, I think to myself decidedly, but with a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach, __she's damned lucky for last night.  She should be grateful._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Ginny's POV)

        Breakfast was starting, and as I walked in, I could hear the buzz of curious students.  What the hell?  I looked around and saw the Slytherins smirking at me, Hufflepuffs just plain staring, the Ravenclaws were scrutinizing me closely, and the Gryffindors were gazing at me weirdly.  I slid in next to Melody and whispered, "What's going on?"

        She giggled.  Melody has a very lilting laugh, and these huge blue eyes that just suck you in.  I hate her for those eyes, and her gorgeous black curly hair, but love her for everything else.  She's a pretty good friend, as far as friends go.  "Parvati just broke up with Harry, and the rumor is that he's going to ask you out!"  My stomach lurched unpleasantly. 

        "Since when has he ever liked me?" I hissed to her, grabbing a roll and breaking it apart.  

        "Dunno," Melody said shrugging.  "Butter?"  

        "What?  Oh yes please," I said taking the butter from her.  I bit my lip and looked up.  Coincidentally, I was seated almost directly across from where Malfoy was sitting at the Slytherin table.  He was talking to Blaise casually and she was listening with rapt attention.  I tore my eyes away, suddenly feeling very nauseous.  

        "Ginny?"  I looked up into the famed emerald gaze of Harry Potter.

        "Harry," I said, looking down at my roll.  

        "Could I talk to you please?"  

        "Ummm…sure," I replied, getting up and following him out of the Great Hall.  I saw dozens of girls stare after me enviously, and I even saw a Hufflepuff fourth year burst into tears.  I looked at Harry's back, which now seemed a lot more interesting.  We got to the Entrance Hall and he turned around, and to my horror, I noticed that he was nervous.

        "So what was it you needed to ask me about?" I asked casually, leaning against the stair barrier.  He fidgeted with his hands.

        "Err…I was hoping you could…help me?" He asked pleadingly, looking into my eyes.   That old wave of love hit me like a tsunami.   

        "Yes?" I asked, urging him on gently and eagerly.  He hesitated and then blurted-

        "Could you help me ask out your friend, you know, Melody?"  Oh God, the pain.  My intestines just…shriveled up and burnt alive, I could feel them sizzling.  Harry watched me curiously.  "Are you ok Gin?"  I snapped to attention.

        "No.  No I'm not," I said slowly, sitting on the stairs.  He looked at me, puzzled.  

        "What's wrong?"

        "What's wrong?  What's _WRONG?" I screamed painfully.  He looked thunderstruck._

        "Um, Gin, I think they can hear us in there…" he nodded his head towards the Great Hall where it had grown silent.

        "I DON'T CARE IF THEY CAN HEAR ME!" I bellowed, the tears cascading down my face.  "What the HELL is your problem Harry?  Just because you defeated some evil Lord doesn't mean you can't have any regard for people's feelings!"

        "What are you babbling on about?" he asked angrily, adjusting his glasses.  I saw Malcolm Creevey poke his head around the doorway and snap a picture.  I didn't even care.

        "Harry, for six years I've loved you.  LOVED you!  And you didn't even care to notice.  You just went around with Ron and Hermione, defeating evil and all that shit!" I shrieked, my red flushing the traditional Weasley red.  "Then, when everyone's saying that you might have seen me for something _more than Ron's little sister, when they all say you might…" I gulped painfully, "ask me out or something, you ask me about someone else!  I'm sick of you Harry Potter-you and your inflated ego!  I'm sick of you strutting down the halls with some girl on your arm like she's a trophy!  I'm sick of you telling your __ever so interesting stories of defeating You-Know-Who in the common room like your some sort of martyr!  I'm __sick of loving you!"  I paused for a gasp of breath and then hissed, "Malfoy was right about you.  __Famous Harry Potter being a prat and showing off all the bloody time!  Who thought you'd go and prove him right?"  I buried my head in my hands and sobbed.  There was a pregnant pause, and then-_

        Applause.  Someone was clapping for me.  I look up venomously, seeing all of the Slytherin's ugly faces creaking into delirious grins.  Their sworn enemy had just been taken down by a small, insignificant _Weasley-taken down by a fellow Gryffindor.  They have twisted minds, that's for sure.  _

        Without another word, Harry walked up the stairs and disappeared around a corner.  Ron and Hermione came running out, holding hands as usual, and ran up the stairs after him.  They didn't even _bother to check on little Ginny of course.  What a stupid idea.  _

        I very nearly ran after them, bawling, but held back.  I have more dignity than that.

        For twenty minutes afterward, even as everyone pushed past me cat calling and whistling when breakfast had ended, I stayed on that marble step, crying.  

        I hate men.  They make you cry too much.  First Draco and now Harry.

        My, the world is one big ironic crapheap.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Draco's POV)

        I had managed to get a couple more hours of sleep before breakfast was to start.  I went down with Blaise Zabini and her giggling group of airheads, pretending to be interested in their talk about hair and nails.  What boring useless shit that stuff is.  I settled into my usual seat in the middle of the Slytherin table and picked up a mug of coffee.  Looking up, I realized that everyone was whispering, and that one name kept coming up: _Ginny Weasley.  I almost dropped the mug I was so surprised.  __Did they find out? I thought in a panic, __how did they know?  I'll just deny everything…_

_        I nudged Blaise.  "What's going on?"  She giggled.  I hate giggling, but I waited patiently._

        "Potter's just been dumped.  He's going to ask out the Weasley wench."  She grinned nastily and my stomach plummeted.  _That idiot, asking her out? I thought.  Whoa.  __And I care because….I don't__!  Good riddance.  They'll make a great couple.  _

_        "Draco?  DRACO!" Blaise yelled, and I started._

        "What?"

        She giggled again.  "Come on silly, you dozed off for a second there!"  I smirked.  

        "Just need my morning coffee is all," I said, taking a generous gulp.  Muggles knew what they were doing when they invented this stuff.  

        I look over to the Gryffindor table and see Potter standing up, talking to a figure in a black cloak, red hair covering her tiny head.  I chug some coffee as I watch, my eyes narrowing despite myself.  She gets up and starts to follow him out, and a Hufflepuff girl starts bawling her eyes out.  Curiously, I feel like doing the same thing myself.  Blaise grins nastily next to me.

        "Looks like it's true then," she says smirking.  I look over at her, and her ruby red lips that were once so alluring are just…red.  I look at her face; her once irresistibly sexy violet eyes are dull and unpleasant.  I shiver, and pour myself more coffee.  _I need to wake up, I think miserably, adding sugar to my mug._

        There's a silence as everyone strains to hear Potter and Weasley talking.  Then, all of a sudden, something happens that no one could have predicted.  The little vixen starts letting him have it! 

        "I DON'T CARE IF THEY CAN HEAR ME!" comes her voice, noticeably furious.  I raise my eyebrow and watch as that little slime Creevey takes a picture.  I must ask for a copy.  "What the HELL is your problem Harry?  Just because you defeated some evil Lord doesn't mean you can't have any regard for people's feelings!"  I snicker.  _Right in one love, I think sipping my coffee, still listening as well as the rest of the Great Hall.  We hear Harry mumbling something, obviously trying to calm her down, but hell she's as mad as my father was when Voldemort was killed.  I take great satisfaction in knowing that he's not going to be able to stop her tirade now._

        "Harry, for six years I've loved you.  LOVED you!  And you didn't even care to notice.  You just went around with Ron and Hermione, defeating evil and all that shit!"  _Nice to know that somebody else gets my point, my head says happily.  I look up and down my table and note that they're all listening in gleefully…this is as fun for them as it is for me.  The rest of the school is looking shell shocked, and Weasley and Granger are looking furious.  But she's not done yet.  _

        "Then, when everyone's saying that you might have seen me for something _more than Ron's little sister, when they all say you might…ask me out or something, you ask me about someone else!"  __That's got to hurt, I think, letting my pride down for a second to sympathize.  It's quickly put back up.  I look across to where her friend…Harmony was it? I can't remember, but she's a tasty little dish…is sitting, and she looks positively terrified.  __Bet it was her, I think wisely, adding some sugar to my coffee nonchalantly.  "I'm sick of you Harry Potter-you and your inflated ego!  I'm sick of you strutting down the halls with some girl on your arm like she's a trophy!  I'm sick of you telling your __ever so interesting stories of defeating You-Know-Who in the common room like your some sort of martyr!  And most of all, I'm __sick of loving you!"  There's a collective gasp as this little confession is uttered.  My heart clenches up, but my head thinks, __why is this a surprise?  It's been so obvious ever since her first day that she adores the insufferable beast.  I jump when I hear my name.   _

        "Malfoy was right about you.  _Famous Harry Potter being a prat and showing off all the bloody time!  Who thought you'd go and prove him right?"  I smirk as everyone turns to look at me, and after a little time of having glares and appreciative glances thrown my way, I bring my hands together and start to clap.  The entire body of Slytherins join in, so when I stop abruptly no on notices.  Even some Ravenclaws have come into our little tribute for her speech.  The Hufflepuffs are joining in too; they haven't quite forgiven him for the Triwizard Tournament.  The Gryffindors have their hands clamped firmly at their sides, and Granger and Weasley are running out of the Hall already, undoubtedly to go and find Potter.  I inch closer to the door, and below the clapping I can hear her muffled sobs.  _

        "That was almost too good to be true!" Blaise says happily before shoving a piece of waffle into her mouth.

        "Yeah," I say halfheartedly, actually wondering if she was all right.  

        Later, we all file out, everyone chattering excitedly about the day's events.  They shuffle past her small, rejected form, whistling and cheering.  She ignores them, and turns her head.  The tears have made a mark on her freckled cheeks.

        I turn my head and walk up the stairs avoiding her face.  What in Merlin's names is she doing to me?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


	4. greed

            Err…*sees angry faces of reviewers*…I'm really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Things have been really crazy lately, and I just really didn't have the time!  Plus, if I had put it out before, it would have SUCKED so…I'm SO sorry!!!! I hope this chapter works for you. 

Therefore, I won't have time to thank everyone individually, but they all meant so much to me, you have no idea. Thank you.

        Oh, and also I need to give credit to Zac for the nickname Malfoy gives Ginny…it's brilliant!!! thank you so much for letting me use it.

**GREED**

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Ginny's POV) 

        I walked through the hallways, my books clutched to my chest and my hair everywhere, a huge halo of frizz.  At least I think.  I hadn't had a chance to look in the mirror, I overslept. I get stares that just follow me to all my classes; they're worse than one of those pimples that just _will not go away not matter what you do! They won't just quit it. I feel so bad for Harry too, I was really harsh…honestly though, who on earth does he think he __is? He knew I loved him and he flat out asked me about Melody.  _

        Pushing my way through a crowd, my heart stops. Harry's standing there in the middle with his arm around some girl, talking. I slip behind a bulky Hufflepuff and listen in. 

        "I don't know what got into her, I mean, she came onto _me.  Some people just don't know what they're missing."  He grins irresistibly and pushed his glasses up his nose.  I could feel my face flushing.  Wanting to do the ultimate Weasley thing ("defend yourself, dammit!" –Ron), I stepped forward and everyone turned to look at me; but once I was in the circle I didn't know what to do.  It wasn't like the night before, where my emotions had gotten the better of me, and all the right words had come spilling out.  I was just embarrassed, flushed like a too ripe tomato to make it worse, and the look Harry was giving me couldn't be deciphered.  My mouth opened, but nothing came out.  Just as I thought I'd __die of humiliation, someone's crisp voice cut in. _

        "You should think before advancing on to too many girls Potter." Everyone turned around suddenly, in utter shock as Draco Malfoy stepped into the circle.  Everything blurred as he came into it; his hair gleaming, perfect like always, eyes narrowed in utter dislike of the messy haired boy in front of him.  Relief flooded through me as he nodded to me, and I got out of the way really quickly. It wasn't my battle anymore and I really was grateful for it!

        "Who asked you to get involved Malfoy?" Harry asked calmly, clutching his wand. _You've got to hand it to him, I thought unwillingly, __he's good in tough situations._

_        Like last night you mean? The nasty voice replied.  __Like when he grabbed your heart from your chest and stamped on it with his muddy boots? Like that?_

_        You're right, the small voice replied in resignation.  __What an ass._

_        All of a sudden, I came crashing back to earth with a quiet yet filled with anger, "You'll pay for that Potter." I looked around wildly and saw everyone backing away quickly from the enraged teenagers who had their wands withdrawn now. I gasped in terror, but I couldn't move. Harry looked so angry that I'd bet he wouldn't hesitate to use an Unforgivable.  Malfoy's face was flushed and his eyes were narrowed so small you could hardly see they were there.  _

        "Oh yeah?" Harry challenged tauntingly. "How?" There was a heavy silence. Malfoy seemed to be in deep thought. 

        Finally, after maybe thirty seconds of utter silence, Malfoy put his wand in his pocket and walked away.  "Coward," Harry muttered, before turning the other way and walking briskly down the corridor. I stood there watching their broad backs before realizing that the bell had rung and I was alone in the hallway, five minutes late for Potions.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Draco's POV)

        I defended her, to some extent. I don't know why. 

        I was walking back from Quidditch practice, quite tired really, and all I wanted was a nice cup of tea. Was that really so much to ask? Of course it is, if that Pothead is running around making everyone's life miserable (especially mine of course).  Why didn't anyone listen to me when I said he was an arrogant prat? Aren't they pleased now that they listened? *sarcasm* 

        So anyway, I was just in the hallways, minding my own business when I hear excited whispers breaking out everywhere, and I see a very red freckled face. My first instinct is to turn and walk the way I came from, because I really didn't feel like a run in with Potter and his Weasley friend, Ron. The last thing I need it a bruise on my arm, especially with a game coming up.  But as I'm turning, I see that it's Ginn-the Weasley girl standing in front of Potter, blushing like I've never seen any girl do so before. Believe me when I say that's quite a feat. *smirks* So this girl is standing in front of the second most popular guy in school (I'm first of course!) trying to say something but can't seem to at all. The girl I can't get out of my head. That girl. 

        I grin despite myself and change directions again; this was too good to miss. Little Miss Weasley, almost yelling at precious Potter _again? But as I get in the crowd, I realize that she's terrified to the very core. __Dammit what a prat, I think silently. __Look at her, she's a wreck, and he doesn't even care!_

_        Why do **you care? Came the counterpart in my mind. **__She's just a Weasley, remember? The same one your father nearly did in six years ago?_

_        Right, my original voice replied.  __But look at her-she's so bloody gorgeous…_

_        Before I knew what I was doing, I was in the circle.  __Damn, I thought in a panic, remaining cool on the outside.  I was in the same situation as Ginny had, not knowing what exactly to do.  __Now what are you going to say? _

_        You should think before advancing on too many girls Potter."  __Oh **brilliant! the nasty voice sneered. **__Just bloody genius Draco my boy…no doubt he's going to insult you about all of your own "whores", even though YOU know you haven't screwed any of them,  then what are you going to do? Hex him to hell and back? A slow smile spread across my face as my hands curled around my wand in my coat pocket and nod at Ginny to move. As I glanced to my side, I noticed with much astonishment that the girl was looking at me with a mixture of fear and…affection.  It was there. I stared at her strangely before hearing Potter give his gibe.  "What, planning to add Ginny to your list Malfoy? Haven't you had enough, or do you need to move on to innocent little girls?" I looked sharply at Ginny, but she didn't seem to be paying any attention.  __Why did he have to bring her into this?  She's not even little anymore. _

        "Not particularly Potter," I replied coolly.  "That seems to be in your department.  The school's buzzing about your intent to get her into bed." I nodded at Ginny, and Harry's face just twisted.  Not very flattering.  

        "I don't think any aspect of my life is any of your business; after all, you are a Death Eater, what's stopping you from telling You-Know-Who everything you know?" 

        Now, I usually pride myself on not rising to the bait, being frosty and aloof all the time, but this just crossed the line.  Not only did he assume something that was just _not true, he implied that I'm a freaking __spy.  I whipped out my wand. _

        "You'll pay for that Potter." I saw Ginny Weasley snap back to attention, and watched the dawning recognition appear on her face.  Potter took out his wand faster than you could say 'Wizard's Duel' and soon we were just pointing our wands at each other.  As the time dragged on, it was getting ridiculous, quite frankly.

        _Just curse him! The voice exclaimed excitedly.  __This is it, this is your chance, you can finally be rid of him! He provoked you this time, not the other way 'round, you have an alibi!  This is great!_

_        I don't **want an alibi you freak! I heard.  **__I just want to get out of here…have some tea…maybe figure out a way to get the girl…_

_        Thinking about **her again? A change of pace would be nice here.  What happened to all of your interesting, hateful thoughts? All gone because of some skinny little freckled Weasley wench?**_

_        Yeah.  Because of her._

_        And that's when I realized it; I didn't want to be a horrid beast when I was around her.  __She's dangerous, I thought wildly, putting away my wand. I turned and walked away without a word.  __I have to get out of here!...but he'll pay. Oh yes, will he ever pay!  The satisfied smirk was at home once again as I went to the Great Hall. _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Ginny's POV)

        As I leave the empty hallway, I'm shaking with a mixture of mortification and anger. How _dare he try to get everyone against me! Does he really always have to be in the spotlight…all the time? What happened to the modest Harry? "He changed fast," I muttered, pushing open the door, rather hard from anger, leading into the Great Hall.  The door hit something very solid and it fell over.  Horrified, I darted over to the fallen form; a person! _

        "Bloody hell!" I swore, getting out my wand to see what I could do.  Turning the person over, I grasped the silvery blond hair covered head and turned him over.  Draco Malfoy of course.  "Oh, of all the luck!" I said, disbelievingly.  "Err…get up?" Nothing. "Oh damn you Malfoy!!! Haven't you made this complicated enough already?!?" I whispered 'Levitatarium' under my breath and he hovered a couple inches off of the floor.  I waved my wand impatiently and walked to the Gryffindor table, which was empty. He followed behind me, floating gracefully.  Sitting down on the bench rather quickly, I waved my wand and his still form got up on the bench next to me.  I helped myself to some tea and looked at his face.  Eyes closed, a small bruise forming on his flawless face.  **_Flawless? the voice shrieked.  __What the hell do you mean, flawless? This is Draco freaking Malfoy we're thinking about here! I shook my head quickly and dunked a biscuit in my tea just as I heard a low moan.  I dropped the biscuit in the liquid in surprise._**

        "What the…?" Draco got up slowly, holding his head.  I smirked slightly as I watched his bewildered expression grow considerably, taking in his surroundings.  "Where the hell am I?"

        "The Great Hall," I said matter-of-factly, trying not to show how nervous I had suddenly become.  I forgot what a nice voice he has. 

        "Oh." Draco sat up straight and then a scowl passed over his face when he saw that the table was covered in maroon and gold.  "Honestly Weasel, did you really have to get me over _here, of all places?" I grinned._

        "Do you really think your friends over at the Slytherin table would have welcomed me with open arms? Come on, look that the situation Malfoy; you were knocked out and your head was bleeding, they would have stupefied me for sure." I bit into an apple and relished the sneer that played on his lips.

        "Good point."  He rubbed his temples, in obvious pain, and I took out my wand.

        "Do you need any help?" I asked, concerned.  

        "I think you've helped enough really.  Isn't knocking me unconscious with a bloody door good enough for the day?" he swung his legs over the outside of the bench and got up slowly.  "Good Lord this hurts like a mother!" I laughed.  I couldn't really help it, he just looked so…funny.  I realized with a jolt that that was something I had never seen before.  Funny Malfoy? Yeah right.  

        As he scowled at my response, I couldn't help but noticed the definite twinkle in his usually stone gray eyes as he watched me laugh.  It took me awhile to calm down really, and he waited very patiently as I wiped my eyes with a napkin.  "Don't yet?" he asked, smirking.  I nodded, balling the napkin up in my palm.  "Good."  He sat down again, head in hands.  "How hard did you open that door, anyway?" I grinned.

        "Pretty hard, sorry about that."  I looked at the back of his head in amusement as he groaned in pain.  His hair was slicked back like always, I longed to just mess it up, get one perfect hair out of place…

        "You're worse than your brother," he muttered.  It was a little muffled due to his head being buried in his robes, but I caught it anyway. I smirked; yes smirked. Do you really think only Malfoys can smirk? 

        "I can pack a pretty hard punch when I need to."  I picked up a roll and started buttering it when he spoke again.

        "So why didn't you back there?" The roll fell to the table and the knife collapsed with a clang on the floor.  My hands froze and my mind raced. 

        _Yeah, why didn't you? Don't you remember punching the living daylights out of Colin when he tried to fondle you in the gardens last Yule Ball? _

_        Because he's Harry…it's different._

_        "It's different." Malfoy stated this with a calm tension in his voice and I jumped._

        "I'm getting really bad with not saying these things out loud aren't I?" I sighed, picking the knife up off of the floor.  I turned my back on the smirking Slytherin while sipping some pumpkin juice quietly.  There was some silence as we both thought. I have no idea what he thought, but my head was guiltily relishing in the kiss we had shared before. _Who would've thought it? I wondered silently.  I remembered how strangely exhilarating it was, how tempting and how guilty I felt afterward…it felt great.  _

        "Sickle for your thoughts," he interrupted, picking up an orange casually.  I blushed.

        "You're going to have to offer more than that," I said, keeping my back to him.  Malfoy grabbed my shoulders and whirled me around.

        "So saintly little Weasley is thinking naughty thoughts?" he said, his upper lip threatening to curl in a sneer. I tried to shake him off, but he's really strong, like Ron almost. 

        "You wish," I said, trying to sound confident, but it coming out as a timid whisper.  He smirked and let me go.  

        "Whatever Weasley," he replied, peeling the orange.  I watched as he popped a small slice into his mouth and got comfortable on the bench.  Reaching inside his robes, Malfoy took out a small roll of parchment and started writing very fast on it with an eagle feather quill.  I watched in fascination as he finished it with a small flourish and rolled it up expertly.  Handing it to me, he gave me one final smirk and left.

        I opened it with shaking hands:

_Weasley-_

_        We need to talk as much as I don't want to.  __Lake__. __Midnight__. Be there._

_-Draco Malfoy_

        Underneath his name was a tiny dragon that he obviously had just drawn-it was so beautiful.  The eyes were what scared me most though; they were red and full of unleashed pain.

        *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Draco's POV-present tense)

        I wait while skipping a stone across the lake's surface.  Wincing, I gently touch the bump that is now forming underneath my hair.  "Bloody Weasley," I mutter, picking up another stone and throwing it rather violently across the lake.  _Why did I ask her to come tonight? I think absently, sitting down while wrapping my Invisibility Cloak around me, shivering. It's cold.  The wind nips at me from all directions, and I curse at it under my breath.  I've never liked the wind; it's an enemy you can't see or hurt.  It just hurts you. End of story._

        Like her. Little red head Weasley.  _Ha, Little Red, I think, grinning.  It's the perfect nickname for her, actually.  She is little, maybe not emotionally I frankly have no clue, but literally.  Unlike her male counterparts, she's petite and graceful.  The day her brothers are graceful is the day I snap my wand and become a Muggle…_

        "Malfoy?" All of a sudden her shy voice cuts through the night air like a butcher's knife.  I stay deathly still, but I can't se her.  "Oh come on, I know you're out there."  Her voice is getting impatient now.  "I have no time for this, you're damn lucky I came out here at all!" Silence.  Then to my horror, I hear her cry.  "Fine. I'll just go back in shall I? Go back to where I don't want to go, back to Harry, back to-" I don't let her finish.  

        "I'm here Little Red," I say taking off the Cloak.  I hear a gasp and a cloak falls off of her.  _So she's got one too? I think while taking her indignant pose in.  _

        "Little Red? When did you make up that charming nickname?" she says, hurriedly wiping her tears away with her sleeve, sniffing.

        "Just came up with it now," I said shrugging.  

        "Why did you ask me to come here?" she asked softly through her robe sleeve.  I see that her hair is curlier than normal, does she straighten it normally? "Malfoy?" Oh right.  I snap back to reality. 

        "Right. Yes well…I, ummm…" When I start to talk, I realize I don't know why I asked her.  I have no idea.  I begin to panic, and she watches me with amusement dancing in her eyes.  

        "Oh I see." She hesitates.  "This doesn't have to do with-you know…"

        "Of course not," I say, raising my eyebrow.  "That was just-"

        "Just what Malfoy?" she asks, her voice dangerously low.

        "Just a bit of fun," I say, smirking.  It was, I think.  I just wanted her then and there, so I was actually telling the truth.  My smirk falters at that, and it's wiped off my face immediately when I see her fragile face fall.  She sits down on her heels.

        "Oh.  Right." She picks up a grass blade and starts twirling it round and round between her thumb and index finger.  Suddenly, she drops it and looks at me.  "Let's all snog Ginny because she doesn't care!"

        "Red, shut up, you sound like Moaning Myrtle," I say trying to calm her down; after all, it's midnight and she's practically screaming at me.  

        "Don't tell me to shut up!" she says, standing up now.  It looks like I'm in for what Potter got yesterday…

        "Don't tell me what to do," I say calmly, turning my back on her.  I can practically feel the fury from where I'm standing.

        "I can and I will Draco Malfoy.  Maybe this hasn't happened to you before, but this time you kissed a girl with feelings! I do care." She stops, her voice shaking a little.  "Do you think you can be horrid to me the whole time I've known you and then corner me in a dark hallway? What is _wrong with you?" _

        "Don't tell me you didn't want it either," I say, the words coming out before I can stop them.  It's dark, or else I'd bet fifty Galleons she's blushing.

        "That is really besides the point."

        "Is it?" I turn around.  "Didn't you want to show Potter that you can move on?  Didn't you want to feel…oh I don't know let's use a phrase from Pansy shall we?...'feel the thrill of kissing the biggest badass in school'?  Come on Weasley, you're just lying to yourself.  We're both greedy pigs and we proved it then."  _Wow, I think as I sat down.  __That's more than I've said to anybody in a long time.  _

_        There's a small silence before I hear her hiss venomously, "There's the difference between us Malfoy.  I didn't kiss you out of greed." _

        I jerk my head up but she's gone.  "Take that damn cloak _off Little Red before I hex you!" _

        "Mr. Malfoy!" _What the hell? I wonder, getting up with the Cloak behind my back. _

        "Who's there?" I say, squinting into the darkness. _Holy crap, my mind screams as Professor McGonagall materializes out of the shadows._

        I swear, that woman has it in for me! She's always breathing down my neck taking off points and practically stalking me as she catches me every time.  Honestly, she's worse than Filch.  

        "Mr. Malfoy, I don't know who you were talking to, but that was an implied sexual assault.  In addition, you are out after curfew.  Thirty points off of Slytherin and two detentions. Get to bed."

        "Professor McGonagall," I begin imploringly, "I wasn't implying _anything of that nature! If you had seen whom I was talking to I'm sure you'd-"_

        "Don't try to sweet talk your way out of this one.  I'll send you an owl with the details tomorrow." I scowl.

        "Fine." I turn and walk back into the castle in a foul mood.

        Oh, is Virginia Weasley ever going to get it!


	5. wrath

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm sure that by the last line of chapter four you all know what this next sin is…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**WRATH**

****

(Ginny's POV)

        I fumed as I stormed into the castle, slamming the door as hard as I possibly could.  I didn't care if I got detention or not, as long as my anger was taken out somewhere.  _Bloody stupid good for nothing greasy haired ferret rich snob little daddy's boy-my internal tirade was cut short when the git in question rounded the corner looking in a fine temper.  I flattened myself against the wall as he tore past me muttering darkly to himself.  I strained my ears to catch a few words._

        "…no one insults…need drink…two detentions!" and with that, he was gone.  I breathed out gratefully and silently padded my way to Gryffindor Tower.  I whispered 'Pumpkin Pasty' and the portrait hole swung open quickly, the Fat Lady mumbling in her daze.  I soon found myself in the comforting arms of the Gryffindor Common Room.

        I collapsed in a chair gratefully and wrenched the Cloak off of my head.  Afterwards, I slipped my fingers in between the couch cushions and smiled triumphantly as they landed on a glossy book binding.  Taking it out, I giggled at the cover, which depicted a very frazzled looking Gilderoy Lockhart attempting to battle a two headed, covered in red fuzz dragon.  '_What Gilderoy Lockhart **Really Does in His Spare Time!' was the title, and the authors? None other then **__Messrs Frederick and George Weasley.  I grinned as I remembered their faces when it was declared a national bestseller in the __Daily Prophet. They earned a carload of money from it; they even got Ron new dress robes as they had quite forgotten to do so with the money Harry gave them before.  Ron burning the maroon robes he hated so much was a very interesting ceremony indeed._

        I had just opened to _Chapter 6: Animal Rituals when I heard a loud and sharp tapping on the windows.  My head was jerked up from the book and my reading glasses slipped off my nose as I gaped at the very handsome owl waiting impatiently at my window.  "Coming, coming," I muttered, getting up and setting the book on a small table and making my way over to the window.  _

        "There you go," I said softly as I unlatched the window and the owl came flying in.  It landed gracefully on the night table next to the couch and waited patiently for me. I stopped gaping and started to untie the parchment from its leg.  It looked at me haughtily with an expression I couldn't place…but wow, so familiar…

        As soon as I opened it, I knew where I had seen that facial expression before; Malfoy's smirk of course.  Must have picked it up from its owner. Stupid bird. 

_She Who Infuriates-_

_        We need to finish this up as quickly and as clean as possible.  Wizard's duel, no seconds, owl me for details._

_-He Who Smirks_

        I found myself almost smirking at his tagline, but I coughed it down.  There was no way I was going to smirk like Draco Malfoy, of all people.  "The world's gone completely and utterly insane," I muttered, picking up some parchment that someone had left on the table.  Scrambling around for a quill, the owl cocked its head in amusement and I was compelled to throw an ink bottle at its annoyingly superior head.  Breathing in deeply to calm my temper, I finally found Seamus' quill that he had left down there again.  

_He Who Bleaches-_

_        I don't want details; I was just about to go to bed.  Just meet me in the Trophy room at __midnight__ tomorrow. _

_-She Who Wants to Get Some Sleep_

        I tied it to the owl's leg carefully and watched it fly away with growing apprehension in my stomach.  It was knotting up and turning over and over as I walked upstairs, exhausted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

(Draco's POV)

        I woke up the next morning stretching out comfortably, and yawning widely.  Walking over to my full length mirror I eyed myself with distain.  My hair was ruffled up and weird and the rumpled look was completed with big dark circles under my eyes.  I looked outside absently and saw six blurs of green on the Quidditch pitch.

        "_Shit!"_

        I hurriedly pulled on some loose jeans and a shirt, not caring for once which designer it was, and sprinted out clutching my Firebolt.  When Potter had gotten his, Father was furious and immediately was put on a waitlist for one.  I got it in the middle of my fifth year, and it quickly became my most prized possession.  Hell, I even beat Potter twice last year, and I've never seen him more annoyed.  It was delicious revenge, beating him at his own game.  It showed everyone that when I had the same broom as him, he could be defeated.  Even in my immense haste I smirked at the memory of him almost snapping his broomstick over his knee in impatience when I held up the Quidditch Cup to the roaring/booing crowd.

        Stepping out briskly onto the pitch, my team came down, all of them scowling darkly.  "Well look who finally decided to show up boys!"  I snarled dangerously when the annoying voice of Blaise Zabini came to my ears.  

        "You're damn lucky you're even on the team Blaise, you know Slytherin hasn't had a girl on the team for bloody centuries!  So shut your mouth before I decide to kick you off," I said, casually leaning against my broomstick.  She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and I raised mine right back.  It's a good skill to have, to be able to raise your eyebrow.  Great conversation stopper.  

        Especially when you're six foot three.

        Blaise kicked off of the ground in a foul temper and I smirked at her retreating back.  "All right now boys, what have you been working on today?"  

        "Blaise," one of them said, and they all guffawed simultaneously.  I rolled my eyes.

        "Honestly, as if any of you blundering idiots could win the attention of Ice Bitch Supreme," I remarked, getting on my own broomstick and kicking off.  They all silently followed.  _Pathetic little worms, all of them._

        "So Draco, finally decide to come up?" Blaise taunted, coming right up close to me.  Her eyes, violet, and lashes heavily coated with mascara, looked into my gray ones.  Knowing that the Draco Malfoy thing to do would be to snog her and then fly off like nothing had even happened, I started to lean in for the kill.  But when my eyes opened for that brief second before lips make contact; her black hair was auburn and the violet now a hazelnut brown.  Freckles dotted her previously flawless ivory skin, and her now thin pink lips were twisted in a slightly angelic smile.  I jumped back, utterly surprised, and took in a couple deep breaths.  I closed my eyes briefly and when I opened them I met the gaze of a very disappointed Blaise.

        "What is _wrong with you lately?" she sneered unpleasantly, getting out her Beater's bat and pelting a Bludger toward me.  I dodged it, and came up with my eyes narrowed._

        "Disappointed Blaise?  So sorry."   I sped off towards the goalposts and swung myself into the biggest hoop, letting my Firebolt hover beside me.  I sat in the hoop, legs apart, watching my team practice.  Crabbe, who had gotten on the team due to his immense size, grunted as a Bludger from Blaise sent him flying into a tree.  I sighed as I heard a crunch.  Knowing without even seeing him that he'd be there, I said flatly, "Take him to the Hospital Wing Creevey."

        "Oh yes of course Draco!"  The annoyingly high voice came from beneath the hoops where I knew he had been clicking away madly with that damned camera of his.  

        "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Draco, _Malcolm?" I asked through a clenched smile.  The Creevey brat shrugged and then ran over to Crabbe, wondering no doubt how to get him there.  I left him to decide.  "All right team, one more drill and then breakfast!"  They all flew over to me and I desperately searched my mind for a tactic they had yet to learn.  Finding none, I decided that the best option would be to make one up.  _

        "Err…umm…" 

        "We've learned all of them haven't we?" Blaise asked sighing impatiently and clicking her nails against her broom handle.  Honest to God, if she weren't an amazing Beater, I swear I'd-

        "No.  We haven't.  Let's not get ahead of ourselves shall we?  That's exactly what Potter wants us to do."  She fell silent.  They all want to beat him almost as badly as I do.  Almost.  "Right.  Erm…'Code Red'. Yes.  Have any of you heard of 'Code Red'?" They all shook their heads, looking confused.

        "Is this a joke?" Blaise asked incredulously and I snarled at her.  

        "Shut up before I hex you good and properly Blaise, so help me God…"

        "All right, all right, just tell us what it is already so I can go and get some toast already!" she said impatiently.

        "Do you really need more food Blaise?" I asked nastily, my patience wearing thin.  Admittedly, that was a little harsh; she wasn't exactly the skinniest person around.  She narrowed her eyes.

        "Well I'm not about to go about being anorexic or anything, I don't have to be a size 0 to know I'm sexy Draco," she said, and I could practically see the words PROUD BITCH plastered on her forehead.  "Besides," she said doing that pouty thing with her full red lips, "you wouldn't want me to look like that Weasley brat, all skinny with no meat on her bones whatsoever now would you?  No, I need my toast."  My fists clenched up.  _Weasley brat?  I took a deep breath._

        "Right. OK.  Code Red.  Baddock, you and the other Chasers, I can't be bothered to remember their names, make a triangle in the middle of the field."  They did so, and as they did my mind was racing.  _I can't make up a tactic on the spot I'm not bloody Weasley who lives and breathes this damn sport!  "Blaise, you go to the opposing team's goalposts and hurry please; we need our toast too."  She scowled but sped off.  I frowned at the formation.  "No, no Baddock, come over here, leave those two in the center please."  He shrugged and flew over.  "There we go.  Yes.  This will work out nicely.  "When Crabbe comes back he'll be over here too; a Beater on each side.  Now, Baddock, we need you to carry this out really well or else the whole tactic falls through.  And I will not be happy."  I let this sink in and I watched with pleasure as a terrified look overcame his features._

        "I won't let you down Captain!" I almost grinned but I stopped myself.

        "I shudder to think what would happen if you did," I said simply and he gulped.  "Nevertheless, you are the best Chaser this team has, God help us, and this is your time to shine.  Briefly anyway; then it's mine.  Right, so, this tactic starts off when I see the Snitch-"

        "_If you see the Snitch," I heard Blaise comment loudly._

        "Blaise!  I swear, I'll replace you with Creevey if you continue this!" She widened her eyes despite herself and nodded curtly.  I smirked. "Before I was so rudely interrupted, I was going to continue.  Now, I see the Snitch," I waited for a comment and when I heard none I continued, "and I whistle loudly.  I've been working on it, you should hear it.  Anyway, when you hear the whistle, speed off under the rest of the action, the other two Chasers will be creating a diversion with the pretense of trying to get the Quaffle.  No doubt the other team will have it anyway.  Meanwhile, I'm going off to get the Snitch right?  But the other team is too occupied with you Baddock to even notice I'm going off to get it, because you are brutally smashing into half the team while trying to get the Quaffle.  Blaise and Crabbe will be pelting the Bludgers towards the other team.  Basically, it's kill or be killed."   I watched them all and they were all looking like it could not be done.  I sighed and hopped onto my broom. "Okay, let's do this!"  

        I whistled loudly.  Baddock sped off as fast as he could in the other direction as I pretended to dive at breakneck speed towards the ground.  I heard Blaise grunting as she swung all her weight into the Bludger and I looked up and saw the other two Chasers flying around wildly in a circle.  It should be perfect in a match.  My lips curled up in a sneer.  "Perfect.  Code Red will clinch this for us."  I flew down to the ground and dismounted, and they all followed my example.  "Next match is this Saturday, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin.  Potter is more determined than ever to beat us.  We've beaten him before and we'll do it again. I'll see you all tomorrow."  With that, I slung my broom over my shoulder and walked into the Entrance Hall.  

        Code Red.  Where on earth had I come up with that?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Ginny's POV)     

        Harry was shooting daggers down the table at me at breakfast.  I chose to ignore it, picking up a roll casually.  There was a rustle throughout the Hall as the Slytherin Quidditch team strode in, apparently just out of practice.  I saw Harry scowl darkly as Draco strode in, looking as confident as ever.  I rolled my eyes at his cocky smirk and went back to buttering my toast.  The burning humiliation still scorched my heart whenever I saw the blond hair flash in the hallways, or anywhere for that matter.  

        Harry's head was turned.  He was watching Draco with disgust, who was now sitting down at the Slytherin table with his hair all messed up and his cheeks pink from the cold.  I closed my eyes and swallowed hard to get the wonderful image out of my head.  I looked back at Harry.  My brown eyes darted down to the goblet at his elbow and despite myself; my lips bent into a cruel sneer.  Rummaging through my pockets, I came up triumphantly with a small vial of clear liquid, dangerously so…Personality Reversal Serum.  I remembered with relish the day that Professor Snape had staged a contest on the best Transformer Potion, and I had won.  Although he didn't want to, he gave me the prize; a small vial of whatever potion I wanted.  And I had requested this little beauty.  He really shouldn't have given me it, it's against the Ministry's rules…but as big a git Snape is, he holds to his word.  

        I slid over on the bench silently and shook the bottle three times before giggling to myself and sliding back over to my roll.  No one noticed, at least I don't think. 

        But when I looked across the Hall a certain blond haired, gray eyed Slytherin was raising his eyebrow at me.  I glared at him and savagely started attacking my roll with the butter knife.  It soon lay in crumbly shreds on my plate.  I smiled in triumph.  "Harry, what on _earth are you doing?" came Hermione's horrified squeal.  I looked up and the grin on my face couldn't be suppressed._

        "Oh no dear Hermione, I'm just singing a little ditty…don't mind me, I just love the winter so!" Harry beamed down from his perch on top of the table and winked and started belting out 'I'll Be Home For Christmas' very loudly indeed.  I burst out laughing and shoved my fist in my mouth to stop the giggles from pouring out into his ears.  The disbelieving whispers broke out all over the Hall and I could see Draco laughing as Harry paired the horrible song with an equally revolting tap dance.  Hermione was on her feet trying to pull Harry down from the table ('Harry, this is obviously a curse or something, get DOWN!') and Ron's bread had fallen out of his dropped jaw in astonishment.  

        Harry, having come to the end of his song bowed deeply, and after a pause, the whole Hall burst into mocking applause.  He beamed.  "Oh, don't clap for me, I wasn't even that good!" He modestly brushed away the applause and I grinned.   

        "Personality Reversal all right," I muttered, grinning insanely at my fine handiwork.  I watched on in satisfaction as Colin and Dennis Creevey got up and started snapping pictures_.  Oh those would go in the yearbook then, the one that they started last year. Brilliant!_

_        I put my things in my bag and walked out of the Great Hall with a new confidence in my walk, and I could feel a pair of eyes on me.  I suddenly laughed very loudly and started climbing up the stairs giggling to myself.  _

        Oh revenge is sweet.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Draco's POV-Breakfast)

        After practice, I came into the Great Hall and practically threw myself on the bench, grabbing a roll in a very Ron Weasley-like manner.  Smirking broadly at the new tactic I so cleverly just made up, my eyes traveled around the room in a very bored-like manner.  They fell, of course, on that blasted red hair.  I saw her take something out from her robes, and then I watched as she shook it over Potter's pumpkin juice.  She turned; her face flushed in triumph, and finally saw my stare.  I raised my eyebrow in question and she gave me the fiercest glare I have ever seen from a woman in a very long time.  And that's pretty hard to believe; I've been glared at by many, many women.  Suddenly, Granger's anguished voice rang throughout the Hall.  _Ah, there goes one of my lovely glaring ladies now!_

        "Harry, what on _earth are you doing?" My head jerked up and my jaw dropped in utter surprise.  Potter…on a table…singing?  I bit my lip very hard, but couldn't hold it in; I burst out laughing.  _

        "What the hell does he think he's doing?" I chuckled, and all the Slytherins followed suite.  Laughing for all I was worth, I watched as she got up from her table grinning and walked out of the Great Hall, her hips swinging more confidently.  I heard a great 'HA!' of laughter as she made her way up the steps and grinned despite myself.  _Sly little weasel…and I'll have to face her tonight then! Brill, a challenge.  I bit into my roll, watching Potter do some sort of ridiculous tap dance for us all now.  Lovely. ___

_        I was thrown headfirst into my plate when my owl Regina came swooping in the Great Hall, ten minutes late as always.  She likes to make a grand entrance.  "Hello girl," I said stroking her regal head.  She hooted softly, before slipping a piece of parchment onto my plate.  I nodded and she flew off, gaining many awed looks from the first and second years.  Opening it up and scanning it with my eyes I started laughing again- she is way too much.  But then I got the letter from McGonagall about my detentions and I stopped laughing quickly.  _

        She's going down!  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Ginny's POV)

        It was ten o'clock.  My eyes were sagging and the book in front of me seemed to waver in front of my eyes.  They darted over to were Harry was sitting near the fire, sulking because of the taunts he had been getting all day about his…erm…little repertoire at breakfast.  I still maintain he deserved all he got.  

        "Ginny?"  I looked up.

        "Mmmm?"  To my utter surprise, the speaker was Harry.  I raised my eyebrow.  "What do you want?"

        "Why do you hate me?" The words tore through the night like a rip in a piece of parchment.  My quill dropped to the floor and I hastily picked it up.  

        "I-"

        "Just tell me the truth."

        I fidgeted nervously with my hands.  There was a long pause before I blurted out, "I wish I did."  

        "Oh."  There was a tension like I've never felt before, until he got up and walked up to his dorm silently.  I looked down at the red carpet and sighed very, very deeply.  

        Before I knew it, the clock was chiming 11:45.  I jumped and grabbed my Cloak from the chair cushion I was sitting on.  I breathed in its familiar scent before draping it over me and climbing out the Portrait Hole.

        At night, everything is magnified.  The sounds, the shadows, the feelings…my feeling of utter dread was increasingly steadily as I walked down the blue tinted hallways.  Have you ever noticed that when it's dark and the moon is just barely shining that it's blue at night?  It's unnerving.  Pushing open the door to the trophy room I threw off my cloak and almost had a heart attack when I heard him utter the words, "You're late Weasley." I snorted impatiently and sat in a chair.

        "Well excuse me.  I hope the thirty seconds you were kept waiting weren't too horrible for you to bear."  I took out my wand and there was an apprehensive pause.  Finally I said something, not able to bear it any longer.  "Let's just get this over with so we can get on with our lives, all right?"  He nodded in agreement and we both got up at the same time.  He took out his wand, which I noticed had been polished within an inch of its life, and we walked to opposite sides of the room.  We turned our backs to each other.  

        "Ready Malfoy?" I said shakily.  

        "Ready as ever," he said, smirking.  

        "All right then," I replied to the case of trophies in front of me.  "On the count of three then."

        "Shall I count?"

        "No, I will."

        "Your pleasure."

        "1…"

        "Could you possibly count any slower?"

        "………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………2……………"

        "Very funny Red."        

        "3!"  I turned around abruptly and saw him do the same.  In that one crucial moment where I was supposed to be hexing the life out of him, my mind went blank in a panic.  I had never been in a duel before then, to be perfectly honest.  He sneered triumphantly.

        "_Expelliarmus!" My wand flew out of my hand and he caught it, smirking.  "Excellent! I've got you where I want you now."  He started walking towards me, wand over his head, his gray eyes gleaming, and I opened my mouth in complete and utter terror as he advanced on me opening his mouth to curse me-_

(Author's Note: Ohhh I bet you hate me for that! _I'd hate me for that! But hey-it's my divine right as authoress!!  *runs around laughing manically*)_


	6. sloth

**(A/N: **Oh I could SO have a classic "Draco Catches Ginny" scene in this one but I won't. J  Also, a note: this chapter has a lot more information to…well, just to everything.  Since I was, once again, banned from my computer (this time for a month and a half) I had time to develop it. So it's longer and more in detail, less dialogue, more thinking, etc. Oh, and the song later on is NOT a song you've heard, aka this is **NOT NOT NOT** a song fiction, because I wrote that verse myself.  Also, the italic underlined text _will be explained…just not now. _

        After typing it all out, I realized that another regular chapter, at Hogwarts, would ruin it.  This is the last regular chapter: the final Sin, Gluttony, will be my epilogue.  Oh my God, this is nearly over! *shocked* Big thank you's in order next chapter…**)**

**SLOTH**

_"MEMORIES"_

__

(Draco's POV)

        I had her right where I needed her; helpless, completely under my control.  I raised my wand arm and opened my mouth to curse her into a thousand little bits…and I saw the terrified look in her eyes grow ten times larger than before.  Her face was even paler than usual making her freckles stand out, her lip quivering, backed up into the trophy case behind her.  I recognized that look of fear, the situation of being cornered and alone…trapped.  I wore it myself, at home.

_        "God damn you boy! Upstaged again by Potter, and you can't even be bothered to care!" My father spits at me, his eyes flashing menacingly.  My mind panics, it searches everywhere for an answer to this statement, but I find nothing.  "Answer me!" I shake my head quickly. "Oh?"  I nod.  _

_        "Lucius get away from him now!" My mother's voice. It's never sounded more like an angel than now.  _

_        "Stay out of this Narcissa, he needs to learn discipline! He needs to learn dignity! He needs to learn who he is; a Malfoy!  Right now he's just a lazy excuse for a Mudblood…leave us." He looks at her in disgust.  Her eyes fill with tears and my eyes narrow, but I'm silent. _

        He never beat me.  Never.  Said that the marks would show and everyone would know what happened.  Instead, he lashed out at me with his words.  I heard them directed at other people, Arthur Weasley for instance, but I only knew how horrible they were when directed at me. So I'm arrogant; we all knew that.

        Looking down on the girl I was now going to curse, I couldn't do it.  That is I couldn't get the words out; maybe it was more, but I don't expect I'll ever know what stopped me. 

        I stopped dead and let my wand arm fall to my side, breathing in slowly.  

        "Go."

        She looked at me with astonishment reflected in her huge brown eyes. "But-"

        "So help me God Ginny, _go before I do something I'll regret."  I watched her back as she ran out, her Mary Janes tapping the ground in a frantic escape.  Who knew that I, Draco Malfoy, would be having mercy on a girl who wore Mary Janes?  I don't think I had ever talked to one of "the innocents" (as we labeled them at Hogwarts) before her besides insulting them (which I don't think really counts).  I flung myself into a chair and started massaging my temples in order to get rid of the pounding headache I was sure was coming.  A headache was always in order after a trying day.  Every question that flew around my brain started with the same word: __why? _

        I won't bother/annoy you with the actual questions as they're insignificant, below my usual brain content, and undoubtedly very boring. Therefore, I'll just skip to the part where I walked up to my dorm and fell asleep on my bed fully clothed and (surprise surprise) with a pounding headache.  

(Ginny's Second Year)

_I'm back Tom!  Wow, it's been so long, it's January now…  Did you miss me?_

**_Of course I missed you. When someone else started writing in me I was terribly worried.  Are you all right?_**

_Oh yes, perfectly fine.  Did you…did you tell him anything?_

**_Who, Harry?_**

_Yes.  _

**_I'm insulted you think I'd tell anyone your secrets Ginny._**

_I didn't mean to offend!  I'm just curious is all._

**_Well I didn't.  _**

_Oh thank God I was so worried; I thought I'd go out of my mind!_

**_He seems like a nice boy._**

_He is!  So noble and brave and modest and –I'm sorry this must be so boring._

**_Not at all. Do go on._**

_Oh all right.  Umm…well, I just can't see how he can be so...perfect.  He doesn't even seem to care about the attention he gets, he's so humble.  It must be nice though, to be so well loved and recognized I'd love that… _

**_Does it hurt you to see him and not be able to talk to him?_**

_My goodness Tom whatever do you mean?_

**_I'm sorry, I'm much too curious for my own good…_**

_No no, you're my diary I should tell you._

**_It's been a few minutes since your last writings Ginny, are you all right?_**

_Thinking mostly.  I suppose that's what it is, that funny shaking my heart seems to do whenever I see him and Ron and Hermione in the hallways, talking away…and the horrible thing is Tom-_

**_Yes?_**

_Oh I hate it.  I hate it so much I could…I could just rip out my heart and throw it off the Astronomy Tower because he knows how much I like him, no love him, and he doesn't do a thing about it.  He just goes off with his friends and saves the bloody world and leaves me behind in the dust.  I'm just Ron's little sister, admiring fan and with red hair that looks like straw on fire.  I wouldn't be surprised if he never says another word to me, I'd be so boring to talk to I think that he'd faint from boredom.  _

**_This is a powerful feeling._**

_What is?_

**_Love._**

_Do you really think its love Tom?_

**_Only love could hurt you that badly _****_Virginia_****_.  Only love is that confusing that you don't know what to do or what to say, and you wish you could just end the pain of it all.  That's what love is all about.  _**

_I've never thought about it that way…but I suppose you're right.  Love hurts._

(Ginny's POV)

        I looked up at him, shaking like mad.  His eyes were glazed over, either he was thinking about something or he was just possessed.  I'm guessing the latter.  It was one of the scariest things I have ever, ever seen; his face just morphing into an expression I couldn't decipher.  

        "Go."

        To say in the least, I was shocked.  He could've burst me into ten thousand little freckly pieces! "But-"

        "So help me God Ginny, _go before I do something I'll regret."  He was really serious.  His wand arm was at his side, and the fingers were slack on the polished wood.  Without another word I turned and ran.  _

        I ran out of the trophy room, grabbing my Cloak as I sprinted.  I ran through the hallways, past the inquisitive eyes of the paintings on the walls.  I ran with my hair all around my face, gasping for breath.  I ran, and I could feel the sweat on the back of my neck, sticky and uncomfortable. _Tap, tap, tap, click, tap, tap, tap, click…my shoes seemed louder than a Quidditch crowd in the drained hallways.  I ran, bursting into the Common Room with a mixture of sweat and tears on my face…and smack dab into Harry Potter._

        "Ginny?" Without thinking, I flung myself onto him sobbing, and we were both knocked onto the floor.  "Whoa!" I lay on top of his chest heaving with sobs and after a hesitant pause, he brought his hand on my head and started to stroke my hair soothingly.  

        "What're you doing here?" I asked sniffing.  He shrugged.

        "I couldn't sleep…what are _you doing here?" he asked curiously, looking truly concerned.  _

        "I-I had to go meet someone," I said sitting down on one of the plushy couches, wondering exactly how red my eyes must be.  

        "Malfoy."  I looked up in utter surprise.  Now, the smart thing to do in this situation would have been to roll my eyes and make some comment about how he'd be the last person I'd ever, _EVER_ meet late at night but instead what came out of my mouth was-

        "How did you know?" I clapped my hand over my mouth and he laughed, sitting down next to me.

        "Doesn't take a rocket scientist to notice the way he's been looking at you –mind you though, he's very lucky Ron doesn't have sharp observational skills."  I smiled slightly, but still very perplexed at his displayed knowledge.

        "The way he's been looking at me?" I asked curiously despite myself and reaching in between the cushions. I produced a Chocolate Frogs from its depths, popping it in my mouth.  

        He nodded, looking very serious now, the most serious I had seen him in a very long time.  "Yeah –Gin, be careful."

        I sighed.  "I will I will, but he's perfectly nice sometimes I –"  I stopped and narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "Since when have you cared about my safety?"  His face fell.

        "Look I –" he ran his hands through his hair in frustration and my heart flipped over.  "-I had no excuse.  I've _had no excuse to be acting like I have I guess I just...dammit Ginny, the attention is exciting.  I _never_ used to be useful, the Dursleys hated me, and when I came here I was some sort of hero without even trying! And then when I did try –" He laughed shortly. "-it was incredible.  I started to love, crave, whichever word you like best,  the attention I was getting, and I couldn't stop hamming it up for all it was worth."  I looked at him carefully, and then I extended a shaking finger (I hadn't talked to him this directly/friendly-like in ages) and lifted up his chin so I could see his eyes.  Full of sorrow, regret…the green pools were swimming with guilt.  I nodded._

        "I believe you."

(Draco's POV)

        I knew something odd was going on the minute she and Potter walked into the Great Hall talking and laughing together.  Very odd.  I narrowed my eyes as they neared their table and shoved some waffles in my mouth in a bad temper.  Blaise raised her eyebrows from across me. 

        "What's up with you?  It looks like you're having a face spasm or something."  She smirked at her own joke and I rolled my eyes.

        "Far from it Zabini, I'm just tired," I said as nonchalantly as I could, talking through a mouthful of waffles and syrup.  She made a face.

        "Gross Draco that's just…erg, here's a napkin."  She handed me a linen napkin and turned away, repulsed.  I smirked and grabbed it.  Score one for me! I wiped roughly at my mouth and then leaned back on the wall, hands behind my head comfortably.  Blaise still looked disgusted; I patted myself on the back and then turned to look at the other tables. Chattering obliviously away; I even heard one girl shriek in happiness when she got an owl.  What I wouldn't have given to have been doing the same thing…not shrieking you idiot, being oblivious!  I'm not that soft for cripes' sakes!

        Anyway, as I said, I was eating breakfast when I suddenly decided that Transfiguration wasn't really at the top of my list of priorities at that particular moment.  I got up and left.  

        "Draco, where're you going?' Blaise called from behind me.  I kept on walking. 

        "Back to the dorms. See you later."

(Ginny's POV)

        "Oh my God are you kidding me?" I squealed after Harry finished telling me a story about his summer hols. He grinned.

        "No dead serious, they really did send him to fat camp! Oh look, everyone's staring at us." I looked around and blushed; he was right. He gave them a sarcastic wave and I started giggling shrilly. Oh, the agony in remembering me sounding like a Patil!  I watched as the expressions on everyone's face went from questioning to thoroughly confused.  We sat down across from Hermione and Ron and they smiled at me. 

        "Hi Ginny," Hermione said kindly.  I was about to burst into a huge smile and a cheery "Good morning!!" when a horrifying thought struck me.  Did those smiles…pity?  Did they _pity _me?!? I wheeled around to face Harry and he tilted his head.

        "You ok Ginny? You look funny."  I clenched my teeth in a smile and shook my head.  Oh well. If they pitied me, I figured I might as well enjoy it while I had it.  I carefully spread a minimal amount of butter on my burnt toast and winced as I bit into the blackened surface.  The house elves must not have been too chipper that morning I guess.  Ron was then telling Harry and Hermione about how we were going to flatten Slytherin in the Quidditch game on Friday.

        I spit out the bit of toast I was chewing.  They all laughed as I embarrassedly cleaned up the mess and Ron helped me with his own napkin.  "What's wrong with our crushing Slytherin, eh?" I shook my head.

        "Nothing! It's great, our side will be…fantastic.  What with all of those practices…" I trailed off.  Our team hadn't had a practice in donkey's years.  Harry pushed up his glasses grinning sheepishly.

        "Yeah sorry, I was busy with N.E.W.T.s and all that, you know."  I didn't say anything, but I knew that N.E.W.T.s were in May, and it was only December.  

        I had finally made the Quidditch team that year, hoping it boost my nonentity amongst the brilliant students at Hogwarts.  Even though my popularity was still just about rock bottom after a few games, I found that my inherited talent for the game was accompanied by a deep love for flying.  When you're flying, it's like there's nothing you can't do.  The skies are yours, even if only briefly, and the clouds are mere objects that can be flown through if you so desire it (even though every good broom flyer knows it's practically impossible).  That year I had finally figured out why my brothers worshipped the game of Quidditch; it's the most stimulating experience ever.  Being a chaser, I have to be swift and nimble on my broomstick.  I loved practicing outside in all conditions but recently Harry (our Captain) had stopped calling practices.  God knows why.  

        The more pressing issue: _I'll be seeing Draco on the Quidditch pitch!  What on earth will I do?!?_

        "Gin?  Hellooo?"  Ron waved his wand in front of my face and I jumped.

        "Jesus Ron, don't do that!"  I said clutching my heart.  He chuckled.

        "I've only been doing it for what, the past ten minutes?  Wake up!  The day's only just begun!"  

        _Yes it has, _I thought bitterly as I saw out of the corner of my eye a tall blond figure getting up and striding out of the Hall.  I felt my heart clench up painfully as I watched him go.  My gaze shifted once he had disappeared from view and it landed on Blaise Zabini.  She was looking straight at me.  She had on an all-knowing look that made me shift nervously in my seat. 

          I eyed my plate, piled high with pancakes, critically.  _More syrup I think, _I thought, pouring syrup all over my pancakes.  

(Draco's POV)

        I delicately stepped over the shocked and now mercifully still figure of Malcolm Creevey, holding a camera at his side.  That Total Body Bind was very helpful in my school days.  After a couple years I found that the Leg-Locker curse wasn't going to cut it, especially when I was frustrated.  And that was my most frustrating year ever, no question.  

        "Sucks to be you Creevey," I sneered as I strode away smiling grimly to myself as I pocketed my wand. Some people just don't get the hint that you don't enjoy their company!

        By now breakfast was finished.  Everyone had already jostled each other to get out of the Great Hall and to their next classes.  I walked right by the Transfiguration classroom and smirked as the curious eyes watched me pass.  Thankfully, Professor McGonagall was in the back reprimanding Longbottom for yet another mess he had made and didn't see me.  I didn't need another detention thank you very much.  My smirk was widened when I noted that the female eyes were the lingering ones, especially from the Patil girl, the Ravenclaw one, and of course Blaise and Pansy.  I've never had much respect for either Pansy or Padma because there is absolutely nothing in those heads besides for gossip, but Blaise…Blaise is an entirely different matter.  She knows what she wants and goes after it.  Unfortunately for me though, that was me, and I sure as hell didn't want her.  

        But I'm rambling. Let's continue shall we?

        Passing by all of the classes, I realized how saintly that school was.  No rebellious people, people who would just skip class for the heck of it like I was.  The horrified stares as I walked by…you'd think that at least _one _person would have cut class before!  I mean, you had your social groups of course; private schools have them too, although in public schools they are more definite and important.  

        In Hogwarts, you had several classes.  There were the Swots, people who spent all of their time in the library discussing the twelve uses for dragon blood and why Fergus the Fierce took over Zambia at the turn of the 16th century.  Most of them are Ravenclaws, only a couple are Slytherins.  I have no doubt in my mind that Hermione Granger would have been one had she not become friends with Potter and Weasley.  They loved her anyways of course; she used to study with them.  Everyone went to either the Swots or Granger for homework help.

        Then you had your basic bullies.  No Gryffindor has ever been one of those I don't think, or Hufflepuffs.  You know, Ravenclaw and Slytherin have more in common than people think, it's just that the cunning plans Ravenclaws are capable of coming up with they don't want to carry out.  So, those that are sluggish in mind and movement in that house sometimes resort to bullying those less fortunate.  If you're reading this you probably know that I was one of those, but I didn't actually do the beating up.  I was much too scrawny for that when _physical_ bullying was my extra curricular activity.  Then I discovered that emotional damage was far more effective in that your victim is more traumatized, they can't go to the teacher with visible proof of my guilt and most importantly, it was far more fun.

        Every school also has their sports stars; I think Americans call them jocks?  Anyway, I had made the transition from a Bully to a Sports Star ever since I really started kicking arse as a Seeker.  They can be found on the Quidditch pitch, recapping matches in their Common Rooms, you name it.  They have heated discussions over broom models.  They're everywhere.  They also don't need much more of an explanation.

        Mystics are the ones who actually believe what the old quack Trelawny has to say about all of our impending dooms.  After having Divination with the Gryffindors last year (a horrifying experience), I can give you a couple examples you might be familiar with: Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil now have their own crystal ball after Trelawny presented them with one when they received top marks on the Divination O.W.L.s.  I'm told that they used to give readings in their dorm room for ten Sickles a customer.  

        You'll find Quiet People, or the Innocents, in the Great Hall getting a cup of cocoa or something while reading a book.  They don't say much to people so people don't say much to them, and they try and blend in with the background as much as possible.  Although it was a shocker when Beatrice Quimble charmed her hair bright pink…not the point.  Sorry, I'm getting off track.  Anyway, they don't have many friends, maybe one or two really good ones, and their marks are generally good.  People don't know much about them and they don't know much about people.  She was one of those.

        I thought it over in my head.  _No rebels, no people who sneak off the balconies for a smoke or blare loud music from rooms, no one who defies the authority around here at all.  Pathetic._  

        "If I smoked I'd need a fag right now," I muttered, pushing the double doors open with a BANG and walking out onto the soft grass.  It was cloudy and there was a heavy fog settling in, but what I needed most at the moment was to fly.  

        Bad-temperedly I thrust the broom shed Hagrid had made the year earlier open and grabbed a broom.  " 'Comet Two Sixty'," I read off of the broom handle in disgust throwing it back in and hearing a small avalanche of brooms result.  I sifted through the rubble and pulled out my Firebolt muttering darkly to myself.  "Lazy bums…"

        Zooming up into the air I couldn't care less if anyone saw me.  Free at last.  

(Ginny's POV)

        Forcing myself to eat those last pancakes while pretending to laugh at my brother's hopelessly mundane knock-knock jokes was one of the least enjoyable experiences of my life.  Feeling sluggish and stuffed to the brim with what should have been an excellent breakfast, I left right after the bell rang and it was time to go to class.  I walked very quickly through the halls, shoes clicking in feeble protest at the activity.  I wanted nothing more than to sit somewhere, anywhere, just for a minute…

        "Oof," I sighed as I sank into the scarlet couch in the Common Room.  I reached for my book in between the cushions once more but it was gone.  I frowned and rolled over curling up into a tiny ball.  Charms class was going on at that exact moment but I couldn't be bothered.  Too many pancakes.

          Yes, I know, "that doesn't sound like Ginny Weasley!"  Well it wasn't.  The goody good innocent little girl had some thinking to do. 

         All of a sudden I sat upright.  I had a Quidditch match that weekend and I was sitting in the Common Room doing nothing?!?  I grabbed my warmest cloak and rushed out the Portrait Hole.  If I wasn't going to go to class I figured I might as well get some practice in.  Discreetly of course, I didn't want any teacher to see and report me; maybe I'd practice behind Hagrid's house…?

        I hadn't realized how empty the hallways seemed when I was alone.  Everyone had nestled happily into their routine of opening books and resigned to learn from them.  I had this huge grin on my face as I realized I'd be outside flying while everyone else would be studying.  I was sure I could brush off any inquiry about where I was by saying I had "female problems".  Teachers get horrified and awkward when that's brought up, it never fails.  Of course I had never used it before, I was quiet and good.  I'd seen Hermione tut at Lavender and Parvati for saying that to Hagrid once and I couldn't stop giggling.  

        I stopped for breath at a large bay window and saw a small figure out on a broom in the middle of the pitch.  Squinting my eyes curiously, I couldn't make out who it was.  _Probably Madam Hooch, I thought as I continued on my way.  Now I wonder what would have happened if I really had seen who was on that broomstick.  Would I have turned around?  _

        I reached the broom shed soon enough, shading my eyes against the blinding winter sun that limited my vision to three feet in front of me.  The inside of the shed was a complete disaster, with brooms all askew and unorganized.  It made me smile slightly to think of Hermione's face if she had seen it.  I groped through the mess to find my Comet Two Sixty lying on the very top of the pile.  Feeling very stupid to have not seen it before, I walked out holding it tightly in my hands and then searched with my hand over my eyes for a suitable place to practice.  There had to be _somewhere inconspicuous where I could fly a few laps…_

        I decided to fly low over the pitch where no one could tell it was me if they decided to look on the pitch floor.  I hopped onto my broom and skimmed over the grass with glee, letting my feet trail ever so slightly just to get the gist of how fast I was going.  I turned sharply to avoid a rogue cabbage patch and went round in tight circles getting dizzier and dizzier with all of the thoughts buzzing around in my head like fat wasps; slow but stinging.

        First of all, I thought of Draco.  The unexplainable thrill I got from him that Harry never supplied, the way there seemed to be some sort of a block that stopped us from doing what instinct told us…or at least me.  All I knew was that when I caught a glimpse of pale blond in the hallways I found myself hoping it was him, coming up the stairs to see me.  _Which will never happen of course, and why would you want it?  I reminded myself sternly, but not being able to ignore that little voice that was saying _you prat, just get your lazy arse up and snog the bloke already! I'm getting jolly tired of your complaining!  _I don't like that voice even now, it always irritated me._

          What on _earth_ was Draco thinking about when he dropped his wand?  It scared me to imagine our next meeting; the awkwardness of it would probably send me running away again.  I hate confrontation!  

        My circles got tighter and tighter until I was doing a rapid spiral.  I heard a muffled sound, as if coming from far away in mass proportions, but I ignored it as I flew. I was going so fast that the trees around me blurred into a huge green stripe that circled around me like a snake waiting to squeeze me to death.  My breathing got heavier and heavier until I stopped dead and tried to steady myself.  I was too lightheaded from my flying, and as a result, fell off of my broom onto the spongy grass.  

(Draco's POV)

        The closest I've ever had to a true blue heart attack was when Ginny Weasley came sauntering out onto the pitch looking for her broomstick.  I couldn't move.  I was literally astounded; what was _she_ doing out here when class was going on inside?  I watched, a silent spectator, as she struggled to find her broom in the shed.  Smirking slightly as she pulled out the Comet Two Sixty I had thrown on the pile just minutes before, I swooped and hovered near the top of a tree.  She turned and I took in a sharp breath as I prayed she wouldn't see me.  The intelligent eyes scanned for a brief second before she hopped on her broom and started skimming the grass with her toes.  

        As she flew, she got me thinking.  An enormous feat, I'm sure, but really in all seriousness…was what I was feeling pure animal attraction?  _No, _I decided as she started to fly in small circles, _then I'd be hankering after Blaise or Padma or someone, not this skinny little redheaded creature…so what the bloody hell am I thinking then??  I gazed down rather fondly as she started making her circles tighter and tighter: the girl's an amazing flyer.  _But no one's probably ever noticed it_, I thought suddenly, __her brothers take it all away.  _

I don't know what happened at that moment, but it was electric.  I've always been an only child, spoiled rotten of course, and I didn't know what it meant to have older siblings to take the glory away.  Of course, I had Potter to do that for me, but let's not get into that.  The point is, all of a sudden, I felt every ounce of pain that had ever shot through her freckled limbs at that precise moment: I knew what she felt.  I gave myself a little shake before I heard a 'thud' and I looked down to see her lying calmly on the grass looking up.

(Ginny's POV)

        Face up, eyes fixed on the gray sky.  It seemed to close in, bear down upon me, enveloping me like someone had thrown a gray blanket over my head.  I closed my eyes quickly and breathed in deeply counting backwards from five hundred.  I was on three hundred and seven when I felt someone land on the grass nimbly and then sit down next to me quietly.  I counted faster: _three hundred and six, three hundred and five, three hundred and four, three hundred and three…_  

        In my mind I played a mental picture of a silhouette leaning over me with a wicked grin and a knife, aiming for my heart.  I could feel the person leaning over me and I jumped and then shivered as a hand brushed away my hair from my face.  I was counting so fast now that the numbers were getting muddled up and somehow I ended up on sixteen when I was supposed to be in the two hundreds still.  I shut eyes tightly, not daring to open them for fear that what I'd see would be too horrific to comprehend.   The hand brushed past me as it went back to its owner and I relaxed slightly.  _At least the thing isn't going to molest me or anything_, I thought to myself almost laughing.  As quickly as I thought that I heard a 'thump' as the figure sat down next to me and placed its broomstick next to it.  _So it's going to stay; never mind then._

        I folded my hands on my stomach and began to hum a Weird Sister's tune idly, trying to put the mysterious stranger out of my head and tried to concentrate on anything else besides.  My humming grew slower and lower as the song went on playing in my head, flashbacks from the Yule Ball when they performed at Hogwarts playing rapidly in my head.  

        Suddenly I heard a low voice join me, only actually _singing_ the words softly.  What surprised me was that this person was _good_, and there were only three people in Hogwarts who were known for singing (everyone knows everyone's talents/secrets at that school!): Terry Boot (Ravenclaw Seventh Year), Blaise Zabini (you know who she is) and Hermione (if you don't know who she is I'll be very surprised).  Blaise is an alto and has a beautiful rich sound that I envy highly and Hermione has a lilting soprano that she unleashed on us last year at the Talent Show.  I can still remember the adorable expression of pride my brother wore as she sang. Lying there on the field, I felt sure that it was neither of them as this voice was decidedly masculine –but Terry's voice is a high tenor.  This person was a bass, and frighteningly good.  I didn't stop humming though, just in case he'd think I was surprised by his interruption; when attackers think they have the element of surprise they think they've got you!

_When I tell you that I love you_

_It's not lust because it's true.  _

_No matter how hard we deny it,_

_Both our hearts are in it,_

_So let's just give them what they long for,_

_'Cause we've waited out this out and I want more._

        After hearing one verse of the smooth, anonymous voice I couldn't take it any longer.  I opened my eyes, but a hand came swiftly down on them again before I could even catch a glimpse of the person.  My fist clenched up in frustration.

        "What do you want from me?!?" I said in exasperation, trying in vain to get the strong hand off of me and putting my hand down in aggravation.  The person said nothing but took its hand off of my eyes gently and when he did I couldn't speak.

(Draco's POV)

        I raised my eyebrow but didn't rush down like my instincts were telling me too.  She looked perfectly angelic, hair fanned out and hands folded neatly.  Ginny looked…serene.  I didn't want to bother her.  I watched silently as she closed her eyes tightly as though a sudden thought had struck her and it terrified her.  Although I had vowed when she fell not to interfere, I found myself landing neatly next to her.  I laid my broom down gently next to her and I watched her tense up as she realized there was someone else present.  Sitting down I continued to be a silent stalker; Ist have been quite scary now that I think of it.  

        The pain.  The pain I had felt that I was sure was hers was tremendous.  I never really thought about it, but to be possessed by the Dark Lord's younger self?  That must have been horrifying.  I looked down on her with so much compassion it scared me to the very depths of my previously stone cold heart.  Who knew that this redheaded, meek girl would transform me so much without even knowing it?  I reached out and brushed a piece of hair off of her face and she jumped out of surprise.  Or maybe disgust.  I'd really rather not know which.  So it's true what they say: Opposites really do attract.  Fate has that way of twisting it so ironically that you can't believe its true, if that makes any sense at all.  Oh well, I tried.

        I almost jumped out of my skin when she started humming to herself.  When that kind of an awkward silence is broken it's possibly one of the most frightening/surprising things ever.  Her hum was slightly vibrato like, most likely out of nerves.  Granted, she doesn't have the best voice ever, but it wasn't horrible.  I remember distinctly liking that particular Weird Sister's tune, just because the electric guitar solo was "so cool".  But of course when you hum such a song there is no electric guitar solo, so you're forced to actually sing/listen to the words.  And I began to sing, subconsciously I think.

        I never sang for anyone.  Not even Mother.  When you're a teenager, singing is considered a very girly thing to do: Terry Boot came out with his singing for a good reason you know.  No guy who wanted to retain his "manhood" would admit to liking singing, however stupid that may sound.  Being a guy with a very firm reputation, I couldn't afford one chink in the metal armor I constantly had on.  I sang only occasionally, when I was angry or sad or sometimes incredibly happy; but only rarely would that be an occasion.  And when I did sing, it'd be while I was flying through the Manor's forest or in the Prefect's Bathroom when I was sure I was alone.  Besides, that blonde mermaid didn't seem to mind me much, and she was only a painting after all.  So when I sang to Ginny, I was surprised but I kept my cool.  There should be a Malfoy patent to keeping one's cool, or at least for our trademark smirk.  I'm sure you agree.  Anyway, that's not even the point!  I don't know where my mind is…well that's a lie.  But bear with me while I finish.

        Ginny looked puzzled, even with her eyes closed, probably trying to figure out who the singer was.  IT was very amusing to watch really; the facial expressions were hilarious.  A furrowed brow, chewing her bottom lip…suddenly her eyes flashed open and my hand reached out instinctively to cover it.  _Not yet._  To my astonishment, I saw her small white fist clench up and despite myself was impressed at the show of hostility.  Who knew that Ginny Weasley would turn out to be so…well, not Weasley-like?  "What do you want from me?!?" she said, gritting her teeth in frustration.  That question caught me off guard.  _What do I want?  Well I certainly didn't want to fall for anyone with red hair lest they be related in any way shape or form to Ron Weasley and here I am singing to his little sister. Well the world obviously doesn't care what I want! All I know is that somehow, we've been shoved together and it looks like we'll have to face up to it Ginny; you and me against the masses.  What a jolly party that'll be.  _

        I don't know why I still remember that.  I never said it though and it's a shame as it was a bloody good speech.  All I did was take my hands off of her eyes and sat back smirking slightly at the mental image of Ron Weasley in St. Mungo's for extensive shock treatment due to…well, shock.  I was jerked out of that very pleasant daydream when I decided to break the ice and say something.  

(Ginny's POV)

        "Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?" I asked.

        "Why didn't you tell me you could fly like that?" he said simultaneously. 

        "Because you didn't ask," we said at the same time.  I grinned and he smirked.  

        "Fair enough. But that was 'Jinx' so you owe me now," I said, playing with a grass blade absently.  He raised his eyebrow.

        "_I _owe _you_?" he asked sounding slightly indignant.  I nodded.

        "Yes."

        "I distinctly remember saying that first."

        "Nope, I don't think so mister."

        "What, do you have evidence against me or something?"

        "I don't need to to know that I said it before you!"

        "Oh, getting touchy now are we?"

        "Maybe. What's it to you?"

        "Too much."

        I paused, surprised.  "Excuse me?"

        Draco shrugged, trying to look indifferent.  "I'm not supposed to care."  Despite myself I smiled again, amused.

        "Oh, but you do huh?" I crossed my legs at the ankles and leaned back on my elbows trying to appear casual, which was far from the truth.  

        He grinned.  "Shut up Weasel."  If he had said that to me a year before I might have burst into tears, but the joking tone he said it with brought a broader smile to my face.  

        "I caught you red-handed Draco Malfoy, you _care _for something!" I feigned shock.

        "Or someone," he replied quietly.  I looked up and he brought his hand to my cheek.  I didn't jump this time.  

        "Draco what are you doing?" I asked just as softly, but I didn't pull away.  

        "What's it to you?" He countered in mock indignation, brushing my hair away from my face gently. 

        It only took one second for me to decide to kiss Draco Malfoy on the Quidditch pitch for all of Hogwarts to see.

(Draco's POV) 

        That kiss was unlike any kiss I'd ever shared with a girl.  Those kisses weren't even interesting, they just bored me: full of lust and no recognizable emotion present whatsoever.  But when this little redheaded girl, one whose family mine has plagued for literally decades, kissed me…it was if someone lit a match in my head and suddenly there was light.  I don't really know how else to describe it.  Out of the blue, there was a passionate flame burning brightly in my heart and it was surreal to me.  I had never felt anything in there besides the occasional guilt, but now my heart was brimmed with joy.  Just...pure elation.  I don't think even _heroin would give me better results than a kiss from Ginny._

         We broke off and I saw her eyes go wide with shock but those brown eyes that had plagued me for so long were sparkling with delight.  She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out and I smiled because I understood.  I made such a bad job of describing it in that first paragraph up there that I think you know there were no words for it.  It was like when Father went around on New Years two years before, yelling right before it was midnight, "GET OUT THE BLOODY CHAMPAGNE IT'S TIME TO PARTY CISSY!"  We were literally speechless.  I mean, he wasn't even smashed! That would have explained it.  I was thinking "_This _is my father? Lucius Malfoy??"  

        Well, on the Quidditch Pitch I was thinking "_This _is a Weasley? Ginny Weasley??"  

        I grabbed her hand and helped her up as she was really quite shaky.  I slid my arm around her waist and she beamed up at me.  

        "That was amazing wasn't it?" she said looking up into my eyes.  

        "Understatement of the century Ginny."  We both grinned feeling rather silly as we were sixteen and seventeen after all: you're not supposed to feel anything that profound when you're a teen; it's too strange to take in…especially if you were previously worst enemies.  Talk about your confused hormones.

I looked up at the castle and my jaw dropped.  "What is it?" Ginny asked looking where my gaze was.  Her jaw dropped too.  

        I believe my initial mental response was_ **Holy bloody hell!**_

        Everyone was hanging out of the windows, gaping stupidly.  I could see two people dragging a certain furiously out of control redhead back into the classroom while Potter was laughing heartily.  I saw a brown haired girl, no doubt Granger, looking on in utter disbelief and shock.  They were all clapping, like we all had when Ginny let Potter have it that fateful day after breakfast.  I could see Pansy, Padma, and a bunch of the usual bawling/glaring murderously, and Blaise looking annoyingly smug.  The teachers had all abandoned their teachings in favor of our…err…little show we were putting on.  The sight of all three Creevey brothers practically salivating with delight at the photo opportunity made me sick so I looked to the right of them.  I caught a glimpse of Crabbe and Goyle scratching their heads in puzzlement and then I saw a long shining silver beard and I raised my eyebrow.  Dumbledore was smiling at us.  

        Suddenly I heard a laugh from my right and I looked down. "What?" I asked, still a little bemused at everyone up at the castle.  She gave me a huge hug which almost knocked me off of my feet.

        "You are so _stupid Draco Malfoy!" she said laughing in my chest.  I awkwardly patted her hair thinking, __well this is new. No girl besides for Blaise has ever called me stupid, and that was when I forgot how to spell 'Snape'! _

        "And why, pray tell, is that?" I asked as soon as she got off.  

        "Too lazy and proud to even come crawling on your knees like you should jolly well be doing right now instead of snogging me, you're lucky you get me at all!" she replied smiling mischievously.  I smirked.

        "So I have you then?" She grinned.

        "I wouldn't have it any other way."


	7. gluttony

**(A/N: **This is it! The end! The end of my first story I've ever completed in my entire life!  I think I'm tearing up…this chapter is dedicated to all of you who have reviewed and helped me to make it better and better.  Enjoy the 19 pages of D/G goodness! Next installment (it can hardly be a chapter) will be my individual thanks to the reviewers.  Oh, and look forward (hopefully) to a nice angsty fiction from me: I'm very interested in doing one.  Well here we go…**)**

**GLUTTONY**

**_'_**_Parchment Pensive'_

Draco

        "I don't see why we have to have your whole bloody family over!"

        "Because I want to.  Is that a good enough reason for you?"

        "But whyyy?!?"

        "Stop it, you're starting to sound whiny.  I know you hate whiny."

        "What's your point?"

        "The point is they're coming over whether you like it or not!"

        I sighed and threw myself on the red plushy couch in the front room.  "I suppose it's useless to argue then."  I sulked, desperately hoping to change my stubborn wife's mind, and crossed my arms over my chest.  "But I'm not wearing this sweater."  I held up a thick woolly gray sweater with a big black 'D' on it.  Apparently everyone in the family gets one; I was rather hoping I'd get to miss out on that particular tradition, but no such luck.  My wife straightened up from the basket of laundry she had placed on the floor earlier.  Her auburn hair fell into her face and since it was summer, her freckles dusted her nose lightly as she fought to keep her smile off.  I can still make her laugh, despite my vast age of 26.  

        "Mum worked hard on that sweater."

        "I don't care, it's a monstrosity!"  I eyed the aforementioned offender with distaste and then jumped when I heard the lilting laugh come from behind me.  "It's not funny Ginny!"

        "Oh yes it is!" She came and sat next to me, kissing me on the cheek.  "You are so funny."

        "Glad I amuse Gin.  You do realize that if we invite them all, we invite your brother Ron too?"  

        Ginny cocked her head slightly in amusement. "Yes…"

        My scowl deepened.  My liking for that lummox is no better than it was in school.  "Last time he proposed a 'nice, friendly game of Quidditch' and then knocked me off of my broom, remember?"

        Ginny laughed.  "That was an accident honey."  

        "Accident my arse, that was deliberate!" Ginny narrowed her eyes and I gulped.  That look is dangerous, I've come to learn.

        "Don't use foul words around the baby, I don't want her picking up your filthy habits!"  _Oh, that's all._  I rolled my eyes.

        "She's asleep in case you didn't notice.  If she was awake she'd be making a bloody racket and you know it," I replied, taking Ginny's hand and giving it a light massage.

        "You're impossible," Ginny said leaning back and enjoying the rub anyway.  What with taking care of Scarlett she's completely exhausted most of the time.  Yes, we had a daughter (well two, but she's a whole other story): 6 pounds and 9 ounces of screaming baby.  I always thought I'd have boys, but along with this warped marriage with a Weasley I got two girls. They're gorgeous, from an unbiased viewpoint of course. They're both my pride and joy (as cliché as that sounds).  When I got to hold Scarlett (and Rayne of course) for the first time, I felt this huge responsibility and love for the little bundle in my arms, with red hair sticking out of her blanket like little wisps of fire.  I was wondering where the red hair had come from as it needs to be on both sides of the generic…erm, thingy, and I later discovered that my Aunt Ruby had "ruby red" hair.  I never met her because she was killed by an Auror way before I was born (so I'm assuming it's no loss).  Needless to say, Molly and Arthur (as they've asked me to call them) were beside themselves with joy, even though they'd had what, six, eight, I can't keep count, before Scar.  Oh, Ginny told me not to call her Scar anymore; maybe she thinks it's too violent…

        "Well so are you."  I leaned my head back and thought of what on earth I was going to say to everyone when they came over.  A sudden thought struck me.  "When did you say they were coming over?"

        "I didn't," she said, avoiding my eyes.  That is an instant alarm ringer.  

        "Virginia Eve Malfoy," it's still weird to say, "when are they coming?!?"  I was definitely panicking now.  She mumbled incoherently and I raised my eyebrow. "Sorry love didn't catch that…"

        "_Today, all right?  Look, just go and get ready, matter of fact they should be here any minute now," she snapped, smoothing out the green dress she wears on special occasions.  __I should have known!_

I groaned, putting my head in my hands.  "So _that's_ why you wore the dress!"  An emotion resembling amusement flickered across her face.

        "Yes, that's why I wore the dress."

        "I thought that was for Scarlett's first birthday!  But noooo it's because the Partridge Family is coming over for a spot of tea!" Then there was confusion.

        "The Partridge Family, sweetie?" She raised her eyebrow back at me.

        "Not important," I said hurriedly, not wanting to admit that during conferences in Muggle London for the Ministry I watched old Muggle re-runs.  That show sucked, along with the unnaturally happy "Brady Brunch".  Oh, I should tell you: I'm in the Ministry now.  I can't tell you the amount of press questions that resemble "We all thought you were going into professional Quidditch…what happened?" I always brush off the question, it's not important.  I did try out for the Wimbourne Wasps, Bagman's old team, and I made it too, but I didn't actually join with the team.  Besides, it'd mean too much traveling away from Ginny, Scarlett, and Rayne; Scarlett's only one as of yet so I don't think it's wise.  

        She shrugged.  "All right then…but they're coming over for her first birthday Draco, not just because I want them too although I really, really do…" She gave me that Look and I laughed despite myself. 

        "Fine, I'll be civil.  Well, if they are that is."  She grinned happily.

        "Fair enough."  The doorbell rang. "Oh good Lord there they are, run upstairs and make yourself look presentable please," she called over her shoulder as she ran to the door.  I looked down at myself: sweatpants and a black V-neck sweater. 

        "What's wrong with this?" I called back as she fumbled with the chain lock.  

        "Go before I hex you! You need to get Rayne down here anyway," came the blunt answer.  I smirked and then ran up the stairs three at a time (carefully, naturally) praying that this rendezvous would be harmless.

_'Memories in an **UNenchanted Diary'**_

Ginny

        Well, another day has come and gone although I know Draco doubted it during dinner.  I'm pleased to report that everyone seemed to get along fine, and there was no food projectile throwing of any kind.  Draco was incredibly difficult when he found out my family was coming over, but I had already invited them all weeks before.  In the Weasley family, birthdays are huge events, especially if it's a first one.  

        I knew why Mum had so many children the moment I held my first daughter, Rayne.  She's so beautiful, with silky blonde hair and big gray eyes that reflect the sky before it rains (thus the name Rayne).  She's probably what Draco would have looked like if he was a girl, although his eyes are tiny.  Right now, her hair goes down to her waist (although she's very small, being only four) and I love brushing it and putting it into little plaits.  Then Scarlett came along and she looks almost exactly like I did when I was born, only with big blue eyes instead of my brown.  She inherited Draco's pale skin so that the blue is even more profound, and her red curls are longer than the average baby's hair.  I love them both so much, I'd gladly have another baby just to feel more of this love that gives me a warm thrill before I drift off to sleep every night.  I don't care what anyone says about ruining my career; Mum was so smart when she had seven children: children are incredible.

        Anyway, I invited all of them over today, including Harry even though he's not technically a Weasley.  He's going through a rough time though, so I thought he could use one of our robust family get togethers.  His wife, a girl from Beaubaxtons, was killed by a Death Eater two months ago.  I cried buckets at her funeral; I miss her so much still.  She was such a sweet girl too; she quickly became one of my best friends.  I don't think I've ever mentioned her before…her name was Aurelie, coincidentally Fleur Delacour (now a successful robe stylist)'s cousin.  When Fleur introduced her to Harry I could see that they would end up together.  It was…let me think…my seventh year, his first year on the Liverpool Skrewt's Quidditch team (although now he plays for England; so do I actually, but that's another story), and Aurelie was visiting.  She was probably one of the greatest Aurors this generation has ever seen, and she got on famously with Harry.  They got married a year later and had one kid, also a daughter, named Brenna.  She got Harry's black hair instead of Lie's blonde.  Oh God I'm tearing up now, so I'd better move on.  

        The doorbell rang, and after yelling at Draco to make himself look tidier than his lounging clothes did, I opened the door to reveal Ron and Hermione standing there with their two boys.  

        "Ron! Hermione! Thank you so much for coming…oh my God, look at how big they are!" I knelt down and smiled at them.  The younger one, Dylan, is so shy that he dived right behind his mother and buried his head in her cloak.  We all laughed, and I discreetly slipped a small caramel into Blake's waiting hands.  That child has such a sweet tooth that Hermione has practically bought out her parent's stock of sugar free candies to stop him from getting cavities, and I should know; the candies are disgusting.  Blake flashed me an adoring smile and popped it into his mouth as they all walked in.  Ron scooped up Dylan and practically dive bombed onto an armchair.

        "RON, the _chair!" Hermione and I screeched at the same time, and we all burst out laughing.  Ron chortled as he set the now shaking Dylan next to him and motioned for Blake to come next to him.  _

        "Come on Blake, I suspect Ray will be down any minute now –" 

        "-along with Draco," I cut in.

        "-along with Bleach Boy, and then you can play."  I scowled at Ron who grinned impishly back, reminding me of Fred and George more than ever.  

             "Cut it out Ron, that's exactly what he's suspecting.  Besides, his hair color is completely natural…I checked," I replied mischievously, sitting on the arm of the sofa and motioning for Hermione to sit somewhere.  Ron mimed being sick while his sons looked on curiously.  Hermione obliged my silent request, laughing at the look on Ron's face.

        "Come on honey, you two really need to get over this grudge already!" she said matter-of-factly, sighing with relief as she lowered herself into a chair.

        "You're just saying that because he's _handsome," Ron replied defensively.  _

        "Hmm, where have I heard that before?" Hermione said, tapping her chin mockingly.  He rolled his eyes.

        "Don't remind me about that Lockhart prick Herm, we're here to-to celebrate Scarlett's birthday!" he said, as if he had just realized it.  He got out his wand and muttered something and a small package appeared in his hands.  He handed it to me and then looked at the cradle that held Scarlett.  Hermione looked too.

        "Oh, she's so beautiful Ginny!" I smiled.  

        "Thank you."  The doorbell rang.  And rang. And rang.  Ron got out a few coins. 

        "Right, who's betting its Fred or George?" Hermione snatched the coins away.

        "Don't you dare teach our children about gambling Ron!" Ron groaned but fell silent as I went to open the door. Sure enough, two identical freckly faces grinned at me.  They just turned 28; I remember because Draco wouldn't come with me to the party.  He's way too stubborn sometimes.

        "Hello darling sister of mine!" Fred greeted, giving me a huge hug.  I laughed.  

        "Hello darling brother of mine!" 

        "Wow, I still can't get over the fact that my baby sister has her own house and family!" George remarked as I got his hug.  "Nice place."

        "You say that every time you come here," I replied affectionately, showing them and their wives (I love having Angelina and Katie over, they're great fun) into the living room, offering to carry one of the children.  Between them, Fred and George have five children.  Fred and Angelina's children have milky brown skin and light brown hair and are both boys.  Jonathon and Sam are both way too energetic for me to handle, but Fred and Angelina have more energy than anyone I've ever met so they're up to the challenge.  George and Katie's children are blonde and blue eyed: Kelsey and Paige are identical down to the last blonde ringlet, and as much trouble as Fred and George were at eight.  Andrew's still a baby, older than Scarlett by a few months, and he mostly just sucks his thumb and sleeps.  I wish my children were that easy! 

        "Well it's true," Katie said amicably, settling herself next to Ron and Dylan on the sofa with Andrew.  Ron and Hermione said 'hello' and we all started chatting about things like the weather and how high the chances are of Harry going to the World Cup.  I really hope they make it; it's been his dream ever since he saw it with us right before my third year.  All of a sudden, I heard my husband starting to make his way down the stairs and I sprang up to intercept him.  Ron, Fred and George all looked up with the same look of apprehension on their faces.  Katie and Angelina went about smoothing their shirts out and Hermione crossed her legs.  I glanced at Hermione and we shared a 'here we go' type of look.

        I caught Draco on the top stair and he nearly fell over from surprise.  "What the bloody hell are you doing up here instead of down there?" he said, straightening out his gray shirt.  

        "Just letting you know who's here.  So far, we've only got Fred, George, Angelina, Katie, Kelsey and Paige, Andrew, Jonathon, Sam, Ron, Hermione, Dylan and Blake."  I said this all very fast and by the end of it we were both laughing too hard to say anything else as we climbed down together.  All of their heads jerked up as they saw us come down, and Draco sobered up very quickly.  

        "Hello all," he said, trying to keep down his laughter.  That man is hysterical when he wants to be.  Too bad it's not more often.  

        A mumbled 'hello' came from everyone except for Hermione who gave him a smile.  I am so grateful that she's trying to look past…well, her past with Draco for me.  Draco nodded and we both sat down.  There was a moment's pause.

**_'_**_Parchment Pensive'_

Draco

        "Well, you're looking good Mal-Draco," Ron said to me after I had come down with Ginny.  I couldn't help the smirk that came on my face.

        "Likewise, I'm sure."  Ginny glared at me and I gave her a what-did-I-do? Look which was countered with a you-know-what-you-did Look.  I sighed and leaned back.  From behind me on the staircase came the pitter pat of Rayne's Mary Janes.  I turned around, happy for the intrusion and got up to greet her.  She stood at the bottom of the steps with her delicate hands clasped behind her back, looking very pretty in the blue dress Ginny bought for her last week.  I smiled down at her.  "Well look who decided to come down and greet our guests!"

        She smiled up at me, and I swear I saw a smirk, even if only a hint: "Yeth Daddy, you took long enough." She has a lisp we're trying to correct in case you're confused why she said 'yeth'.  Everyone, including me, laughed heartily as I picked her up and walked back over to the couch.

        "That's my girl.  Say hello to everyone then Ray."  She gave them all a brilliant smile, which can be translated into 'Hello, I hope you're all doing well.'  Ray's not big on speaking unless she wants to, not unlike me on some occasions.  

        "You grew so much!" Hermione said to Rayne, who beamed proudly.  I gave her a grateful smile.  Hermione, unlike her husband, has actually pretty much accepted me as Ginny's husband instead of Draco Malfoy. In most cases, being known as some_thing and not some_one _is not desirable, but you have no idea how happy I am to be known as 'Ginny's husband' instead of 'Draco Malfoy' amongst the Weasley's.  For a friendly lot, they can be complete cows when they want to be.  _

        "How old are you now Rayne?" George's wife (I think it's Katelyn? Something like that, I can't keep all of these names straight) asked kindly.  

        Rayne held up four fingers shyly and I smiled right along with her.  "Her birthday is in April," I blurted out, sounding like one of those proud fathers who spoil their kids rotten.  Hell, I _am one of those proud fathers! Life's a funny thing._

        "Oh we'll have to have another party then, eh Draco me boy?" one of the twins said.  I can't tell them apart still, it drives me mad.  Even worse, they _know of this disability and use it to their full advantage.  I tried to tell Ginny, but that woman won't do anything about it; she thinks it's funny._

        "I wouldn't miss out on the chance to have another one like this," I replied simply, and Ginny nudged me hard with her sharp elbow.  "Ow, what?!?" 

        "Be nice," she hissed through her teeth and I rolled my eyes but shut up, pulling Rayne onto my lap.  There was another one of those awkward pauses.  _Please let Bill and Charlie get here soon… I silently prayed.  Those two are pretty much the only brothers who genuinely like me, probably because they didn't have to go to school with my loathsome self.  As if on cue, the doorbell rang and I leapt up with Rayne in tow to get away from the living room.  _

        I opened the door and relief swept through me.  "Charlie!  Thank God you're here!'  Charlie laughed and then looked down at Rayne who was now clutching my leg.  

        "And who is this little beauty?"  He and Rayne have this game where he pretends he doesn't know her, and they do it every time.  Rayne giggled.  She likes her Uncle Charlie better than her Uncle Ron because "he liketh Daddy too".  That's my girl!

        "Rayne thir," she said happily, beaming because her Uncle Charlie had arrived.  

        "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," he said smiling and giving her a huge hug.  Rayne squealed and then pulled on his red hair.  Charlie winced; unlike Bill, his hair is short and man does it hurt when short hair is pulled!  "Not so hard on the head please doll."  Rayne nodded, her eyes wide and suddenly very serious.

        "I'm thowy I hurt you Uncle Charlie," she said and he smiled.

        "No lasting harm done.  So, are they picking you apart in there Draco?" he asked me, handing over my daughter.  I smirked. 

        "Me more than them really; got to keep your defenses up!" Charlie however shook his head at this.

        "Not in this family man, they'll snap if you take it too far as you are Draco Malfoy after all."  He grinned suddenly.  "Think about it: you are the worst offender ever: You took their little sister and made her a Malfoy! The horror!" I laughed.

        "She makes an _excellent Malfoy," I said, leading him into the room where everyone else was.  Thank God he came; I don't know how I would have survived without one genuinely friendly face.  "Charlie's here," I announced, and after this I practically had to dive onto the couch in order to avoid the surprised and delighted family members that came at him.  'How did you get time off of work?' 'So Charlie's back! Splendid!' and 'Want a game of Quidditch?' were among the exclamations.  I watched in amusement as he escaped them laughing and plopped down next to Katie and George.  Everyone took this as an invitation to sit down as well, but the doorbell rang again.  I was getting up to go when Ginny practically sprinted towards the door.  _

        I scowled as the voice of Harry Potter came from the entrance hall.  _Be nice, I told myself sternly, __he's grieving.   I heard Ginny say something and Harry gave a low, short chuckle before they came into view.  I didn't move, although everyone else did, and it was Charlie's arrival all over again.  'Harry! So glad you could make it!' 'Are you holding up all right dear?' 'Oh look how big she got!', you know the kind of jabber.  So when everyone finally sat back down, the only available spot was in the armchair next to the couch I was on.  Harry walked over and sat down rather rigidly, looking around at everyone.  Our eyes locked and I kept up the steely gaze without a flinch.  He shrugged, leaned back, and then started to participate in the conversation that was now taking place.  _

        "I miss Hogwarts so much, I loved school," Hermione was saying fondly, bringing Dylan up onto her lap.  "It'll be Kelsey and Paige's turn in a few years I suppose?"

        George nodded, looking faintly proud but disgusted at the mention of school.  "Can't say I liked the old shack myself though; the only fun were the pranks."  Fred nodded in firm agreement and I stifled a laugh.  Those two haven't changed a bit.

        Ginny came over to sit next to me and I wrapped my arm around her as she spoke.  "I hated it.  It did get a lot better towards the end," she smiled at me and I had to work hard to suppress a triumphant smirk, "and it was rather fun at times."

        Katie suddenly almost choked on her cocktail and we all waited patiently while George patted her on the back.  She spluttered, smiled gratefully at her husband, and then said what she was probably dying to say.  "We should get out all of the old albums!"

        As if it was rehearsed, me, Harry, Ron, Fred and George all groaned in unison as the girls squealed happily.  "Do we really have to, love?" I asked Ginny as she got up to fetch them.  She turned around and gave me a Don't-argue-with-me look and I sat back sulkily.  Ron sniggered and I glared at him.  This of course, set everyone else off laughing.  "Oh do shut up, will you?" I muttered.  Luckily, I was saved by the bell.  I rolled off of the couch in a rather dashing James Bond way if I do say so myself, and ran for the door, wincing as the weight fell on my right foot.  I'm getting better at running now though.

        "Arthur! Molly! So good to see you!" I said, lying through my teeth.  Don't get me wrong, they're wonderfully…_nice people.  _

        "And you too dear," Molly said smiling congenially, shaking off her umbrella.  Arthur gave me a rather forced smile as they entered into the house.  I walked back in the room with a smirk on my face, which they all promptly noticed: with Molly there, making fun of me would be very difficult.  I flung myself back into my spot on the couch after offering Ginny's parents a drink and a chair.  Ginny then came through the door, cheeks flushed with excitement, all of the albums in her arms.  At the sight of her parents she dumped them on my lap (causing much discomfort) and squealed happily as she hugged them both.

        "When did you two get here?" she exclaimed as her mother handed her a pie (apple, if I remember correctly: bloody good pie).  

        "Just a couple minutes ago darling, don't worry," Molly laughed as they all sat down.  

        "Sorry we're late, I had a bit of trouble at the Ministry," Arthur apologized, taking a liberal sip of his brandy.  I picked up my own glass and downed a bit of the gin and tonic that was in it.  I looked down to see Rayne's big gray eyes looking up at me expectantly.  "Go play with Blake and the twins honey," I said, watching her happily trot off to be with her cousins.  Soon, all the children besides for the babies had scampered off and the adults were left alone.  

_'Memories in an **UNenchanted Diary'**_

Ginny

        I grinned happily around the room: everyone I love most in the world…that is, except for Aurelie and Bill.  I frowned.  "Where's Bill Dad?"

        "Oh that's right, he's very sorry honey, but he's had a bit of a dilemma with Gringotts it turns out.  He can't make it today, but he says he'll send Scarlett's present by owl when he gets the chance."  Dad took another sip of his brandy and I sighed.  

        "Fine, fine, fine…is he all right?" I asked, squeezing myself in between Draco and Angelina on the couch.  Draco shot me a bad tempered look, I suppose for throwing the albums on him earlier.  I smiled sheepishly and turned to Dad again.

        "Of yes of course, they just need him that's all."  I breathed out, relieved.  Bill's job has gotten more and more dangerous as they years pass by. 

        "Well then that just leaves Draco's guest."  Draco looked up sharply (as did everyone else) and raised his eyebrow.  Yes, I took the liberty of inviting one of his older friends, now one of mine as well.  She said she'd come a little late though, so Draco would just have to be in suspense a little longer.  I winked and then turned back to my family, much to his frustration.  He doesn't like surprises unless he's in on them.

        "Let's have a look at the albums then, shall we?" Angelina cut in eagerly.  I grinned and handed her the top one on the pile (on Draco).  She opened it up like she was opening a gift: apprehensive and excited.  She squealed when she saw the pictures.  "Look it's Quidditch at Hogwarts!  Oh, I miss that," she added as she showed us the print.  The Gryffindor Quidditch team was all huddled together, looking pensive and eager to play.  Harry stood in the middle with a stick, drawing a play out in the mud as the rest of us shivered in the cold.  I leaned forward curiously and saw myself; a scrawny little red haired girl, clutching her Comet Two Sixty and watching Harry slyly out of the corner of her eye.  I glanced at Draco, whose expression had darkened considerably.  

        Angelina flipped the page and beamed.  "Oh, who got this shot? It's brill!"  We all craned our necks to get a good look: a Quidditch game in action.  I could see myself in the corner, catching the Quaffle gracefully.  Draco and Harry were in the foreground, shoving each other and concentrating very hard on getting the Snitch in front of them.  You could see Ron cheering in the background, completely forgetting all about his Keeper duties.  I grinned at the picture: I remember that being a good and grueling match.  Draco obviously remembered it too by the smug look on his face.

        "I seem to remember winning that one," he said smirking.  I rolled my eyes and gave Harry an apologetic look.  He shrugged, actually laughing.

        "No, he deserved that win," he surrendered, eyeing the photo with interest.  "Why didn't you go into pro Quidditch Draco?"  All eyes turned to look at my husband.  He shrugged.

        "I just didn't want to I guess," he said.  I stayed silent, even though I know that there is a perfectly good reason why Draco didn't pursue Quidditch.  As much as he'll say it's because of his family, he'll never admit to anyone about his injury, the one that stopped him from accomplishing his lifelong dream.  It was maybe three weeks after he made the Wimbourne Wasps, and he was in a state of elation for a long while.  He'd go around randomly yelling "I'm going to be a professional Quidditch player!!!" Yes, he's crazy.  Anyway, I was outside with Rayne, who was about one at the time, and we had brought out a picnic basket.  Draco was flying on his Firebolt, showing off with loop the loops and steep dives that I envy.  As a Chaser, I don't get many of those and they're wicked fun.  We were laughing so hard, and Draco decided that he wanted to take Rayne for a ride on the broomstick.  You should have seen Ray's face when he lifted her up onto his lap and they went zooming around the garden: that girl is a born Quidditch player.  But then something really horrible happened; Draco still has nightmares about it, in fact he had one a few nights ago and it took me all of ten minutes to calm him down again.

        Ray got restless and pried herself off of his lap, and started falling towards the ground.  I started shrieking of course, being the overprotective mother I am, and he went into Super Seeker Dad mode.  I've never seen him dive so fast.  Of course, he caught her, but only inches before the ground.  He slammed his right foot into a pointed rock and (this is so gross) it went practically all the way through his bare foot.  Madam Pomfrey used to like me when I was at Hogwarts, and had taught me a few useful remedies.  I ran over and numbed his foot so that he wouldn't feel it too much when I pulled it out, but he was excruciatingly close to yelling out from pain.  I managed to fix it up pretty well, but he still limps a little.  He'll show off now by running up the steps three at a time, but he still can't do much flying and whatnot.  It pains me to see it because he was one of the best flyers I know, and I fly for England.  Draco never got over it really; he kept saying what a horrible father he is, and that's bull.  It was pure accident, but he won't stop beating himself up for it.  He gets on with his job at the Ministry: International Head of Sports and Games.

        Harry raised an eyebrow.  "You didn't want to?  Come now, everyone saw how much you like flying!" he exclaimed.  I gave Harry a sharp look and he shut up, surprised.  There was an awkward silence before Angelina set down the Quidditch album and held out her hand for another.

        "May I?" I nodded.                                                   

        "Of course!"  I handed her a white album with lace around the edges, curious myself as to what was inside.  Diary, I hadn't taken a look at those albums in ages!  Hermione slid over to sit beside Angelina and they opened the album together.  My mother took one look at the pictures and started tearing up.  

        "Oh Mum!" Fred and George said simultaneously, laughing at Mum's sensitivity.  Mum dabbed at her eyes with a hankie.

        "I'm sorry, it's just such a wonderful memory!" she replied, smiling fondly at me and Draco.  A huge smile came across my own face as my eyes landed on the scripted gold invitation:

_'Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley & Mr. Lucius Malfoy cordially invite you to the holy matrimony of Mr. Draco Alexander Malfoy and Miss Virginia Eve Weasley, on the 25 of May, year of our Lord two thousand and six.'_

        While all the girls cooed over the beautiful pictures the men all squirmed rather uncomfortably in their seats.  I know for a fact that Draco doesn't like being forced into a suit, and the image of him in a tux at age 20 is one he'd rather like to forget.  Regardless, I scooted over to the Angelina, Katie, Mum and Hermione as they were all huddled around it and peeked over their shoulder.

        I remember getting into the dress.  I loved the feel of the creamy silk.  The off the shoulder flutter sleeves were light and airy, pure angelic radiance shining over every stitch of thread.  I smiled as they turned the page to reveal a shot of the audience, which was huge.  In the balcony was the press: dozens of black trench-coated men with huge cameras, people on the sides to magic away the purple clouds that came from them with every snap.  You see, they wanted to have a full article on the miracle of a Weasley and a Malfoy marrying.  I suppose it was a miracle of some sort; I kept saying "Are you kidding me?" when he proposed.  He finally got very annoyed and shouted "Just take the bloody ring will you?!?"  Anyway, only three or four years before I was certain that Harry was the only guy for me.  That just goes to show how wrong a person can be: it's weird, but I can't imagine being with anyone else.  We balance each other out…it just works.  With Harry, I think it'd be way too boring.  I love Harry like a brother anyway.  Right about then, I think he was stuffing his face with the mini quiches along with Ron.  You've got to love mini quiches. 

        They flip the page and we all laugh at the sour look on Lucius Malfoy's face as he watched the photo Draco and me walk up the aisle.  He and Draco had a dreadful row when he told him (or so I've heard).  Lucius didn't even know we were going out actually: we did a good job of covering it up after the mortifying event mid sixth year on the Quidditch pitch (Slytherin won that game, by the way).  I watch the photo as a very thin blonde woman, Draco's aunt, jabs him with her handbag.  That sends us all into hysterics, especially Dad who loathes Lucius Malfoy (and with good reason).  I can't say that Lucius was too pleased with us, but he couldn't really do anything although he threatened to disown Draco.  All for appearance's sake he "accepted" it; pretended he and Dad were friends, you know.  We don't talk to him too much; he only comes over like once a year to see the children.  Otherwise it gets ugly.

        The album closed and I jumped at the noise: I was daydreaming about the wedding.  God, that was the best wedding (in my opinion).  The reception was held at dusk on the hill by Ottery St. Catchpole, thousands of little floating candles everywhere.  There was one of those white tent thingies, and tons of food: Mum was in her element.  The stars twinkled down as though they knew it was a special day, and every time I looked at my new husband I got a thrilling little chill down my spine, especially when he smiled.  

        "Oh my GOD look at this!"

_'Parchment Pensive'_

Draco

        They all got weepy when the wedding pictures came out.  It was extremely embarrassing, having pictures of you in a penguin suit being paraded in front of people, half of whom you had never laid eyes on before then.  As Angelina flipped the page to a close-up of my dad's sour face and I grimaced, trying to forget the huge row we had when I told  him.

[_"Come in."  I walk into the room.  He's sitting by the fire, reading an old book with a gold binding (probably a Dark Arts book, they all are).  His head comes up to see who came in.  "Oh Draco! Come and sit next to me why don't you?" His mood is good today because of his promotion at the Ministry.  That's basically the reason I chose today to tell him. _

_        "No thank you, I prefer to stand," I say, coming and standing behind the armchair opposite him.  He leans back and places his fingertips on the fingertips of his other hand.  He is curious.  _

_        "What brings you here?" He asks, intrigued.  I take in a deep breath._

_        "I've come to tell you of my plans to get married," I say cautiously, and he laughs.  _

_        "Well don't look so nervous about it my boy that's splendid news!  Besides, the will states you can only have your inheritance with a wife so it works for us all."  I hadn't even thought about the will. Interesting.  I steel myself for the inevitable question, and it comes: "Who's the lucky lady?"_

_        I mumble something and he cocks and eyebrow, amused.  "What was that?"_

_        "She's a beautiful woman Father," I say, hoping that maybe he'll just leave it be.  As much as I want to tell him, the consequences will be dire.  I'm not ready for that, not today.  _

_        "I have no doubt," he says.  "But a name would suffice here Draco."_

_        "She can sing, and cook, and sew, and is an excellent writer…" I ramble on, sounding for all the world like Longbottom on Valentine's Day.  _

_        "All very admirable skills.  But I still think that having a name would top the list," he says, still not catching the dread in my voice.  _

_        "She does have a name…" I say slowly.  Father makes a motion with his hand like 'And?' "I daresay you've met her acquaintance before."  I try hard not to show the hatred I now harbor towards him for slipping that diary into her cauldron.  _

_        "Indeed?  Well, is it the Parkinson wench?  The illustrious Zabini?  Come now, don't keep me in suspense," he says sarcastically, sounding more like himself.  The scotch is wearing off; I don't have much time to tell him now. _

_        "She wasn't a Slytherin in Hogwarts Father," I say and he looks astonished._

_        "You?  Marry outside of the Slytherin house?  This is more interesting than I first perceived it to be.  What house might she have been in then? Must be Ravenclaw...Tell me Gryffindor and I'll laugh."  Oh the irony._

_        "Then I won't tell you; your laugh is coarse and harsh."  There's a stunned silence.  _

_        "Dear God boy," he whispers, "who is the bloody girl?"_

_        "It's not Granger," I say hurriedly, "or Patil the Seer, or Brown her sidekick.  I promise it's none of them," I say, praying to get out of here soon.  He gets up slowly, clutching his scotch glass._

_        "If you don't tell me now I will hex you so that you can't walk for a week boy," he says menacingly.  He'll never do it, but he means business now.  _

_        "If I tell you she has red hair maybe you'll guess the culprit," I say nonchalantly, helping myself to some brandy.  I think I'll need it: I'm right._

_        "A _Weasley_?"_ he says, stunned.  "You're marrying…well, there's only one Weasley out of the seven of them, so I suppose that makes it ___Virginia__.  Ah yes, Virginia Weasley…I remember her well," he says settling into his chair, his eyes cold as winter rain.  "Gullible little girl, full of unspoken…well, unspoken something.  Interesting girl…but she's not meant to be a Malfoy."_

_        "What is that supposed to mean?" I say, dangerously soft.  _

_        "It means simply that a girl who is pretty much white trash should not even be _associating_ with someone like you, full of class and proper upbringing.  Why on earth are you marrying her__?" he asks, chuckling.  Anger rises up: he thinks it's funny. _

_        "I care for her Father," I reply, not daring to say how much I actually _love_ this girl he disrespects so much.  _

_        "You _care_ for her.  How touching.  Well, I care for Scottish beer but you don't see me running around marrying it!  Let me put it this way: I am a champagne drinker.  To drink beer, even though I like it, would be lowering my standards.  I don't want to see you drinking beer Draco.  And besides, have you met her father yet?  How could you possibly think that he will welcome you with open arms?  The man is an imbecile and a fool, and I don't expect his offspring to be any different."  _

_        "All right that's it."  I stand up: what am I doing?!?_

_        "What are you doing?" Damn him._

_        "I'm really fed up with your bullshit Father.  Do you realize you're using an _alcohol _analogy to explain my engagement?!?" I say, furious. "Oh yes, that shows maturity.  That and the fact that you can't get over some sort of phobia of red headed people!  You can talk all you want about Wizarding Pride and Filthy Disgraces, but you really aren't fooling me: I am a Malfoy after all.  You're scared out of your narrow and utterly arrogant mind, either that or you're just plain bigheaded!"  Not one of my better rants, seeing as the brandy is about to crash on the floor, out of my shaking hands.  _

_        He comes up right in my face.  "Give me a reason," he breathes, "and I swear she'll be the most unhappy bride on the face of the earth."_

        My hand tightened on Ginny's shoulder at the memory.  She looked up at me, surprised, but then gave me a soft smile and a kiss.  Once she pulled away, I was in much better spirits.  "Let me go get Scar- it is her birthday after all!"  I got up and walked over to the cradle, gingerly removing Scarlett from it.  She stirred slightly, and then settled into my shoulder.  I smiled and went back to sit with Ginny.  

        Ginny's maternal instincts really took a steep incline after having children.  I swear, she is never happier when she's taking care of them, and I have no trouble saying it.  She's like Molly in that retrospect, every bit the loving mother.  Kissing Scarlett's red-covered head, I settled into my seat to listen to the discussion now going on.  I didn't like it.

        "Who would've thought- a Weasley and a Malfoy?"  Arthur was saying, chuckling.  Charlie caught my eye; he knows how much I hate these conversations.  All awkward and nothing to say as it's all been said before: "Oh Malfoy, why didn't you pick meee?" "What on earth possessed you to propose to _her?' Well all right, to be fair, those excerpts were from the Slytherin reunion last year.  Not a pleasant experience, I'll tell you that.  And to cap it off, Petra Skeeter (Rita Skeeter's unpleasant sister) was there.  Made an article about how "once brooding and sexy Draco Malfoy is now skulking around hoping not to be noticed."  Bull.  I made plenty of social interaction, although granted it was with my fist.  _

        "You mean a Malfoy and a Malfoy Dad," Ginny replied gently, and I could hardly keep my face from splitting apart with the stupid grin threatening to overcome my indifferent demeanor.  Arthur looked like he just realized it.  

        "Yes of course darling," he said, looking for all the world like he wanted to bash me over the head with the brandy bottle.  Ha ha, well I got her and that's that!  Ha ha…

        Unable to keep it any more I started to laugh.  Ginny took one look at my face and cracked up too.  That was all it took to get Scarlett crying.  Ginny, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, took the bawling Scarlett into her arms and I chuckled into my fist, trying to get it to stop.  We were getting weird looks from her family, I'll tell you that, none of them knew what we were laughing about; except maybe Harry and Hermione.  They looked like they were biting their cheeks, trying hard not to laugh with us.  I gave them a roguish wink to get them going and it worked like a charm.  Hermione was laughing so hard she had to bury her head in her husband's shoulder to muffle the sound.  

        The doorbell rang.  Chortling, I got up and crossed over to the door thinking _This__ must be the mystery guest Ginny hinted at before…  I swung open the door and raised my eyebrow.  The woman on the doorstep raised hers back.  _

        "Well look who we have here!" I said, still grinning from before.

        "Good Lord Malfoy, what on earth got you to grin like that?" Blaise asked, stepping in and wiping her heels on the mat.  I shrugged and gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek.  

        "Good to have you here Blaise, they're starting on the 'How on earth did you two get together?' tangent, and I don't think I can keep from getting into any real hysterics without help," I remarked, taking her suede coat (plum color, I know Ginny's dying for one like it).  

        "Ah I know that one well," she replied wisely, coming in with me to the living room.  The Weasleys jumped at the noise of clicking heels and then I could see the recognition coming over their faces at the woman next to me.  Ginny grinned happily and got up holding Scarlett to greet her.  I caught out of the corner of my eye Fred and George looking appreciatively, and then their wives hitting them with their handbags.  I'll say this for Blaise Zabini: she did a good job growing up.  

        "I'm so glad you could make it Blaise!" Ginny greeted her enthusiastically, and Blaise smirked.  Translation: smile.       "Well, it was either this or another day in the office, and I swear Petra is going to drive me up a wall," she replied, grabbing a chair and sitting down.  Arthur started.

        "Petra Skeeter?"

        "The very same."

        He groaned.  "I thought we were safe once Rita Skeeter became a Green Peace correspondent, but noo…she had a bloody sister!" Blaise actually laughed at this.

        "Well, we're trying to clip her wings, so to speak.  After the article about Draco at the Reunion…" she looked at me and I looked away quickly, as the urge to laugh was ever imposing, "…we realized we needed to keep her in check.  That was brutal."

        "Yeah, and so were the bruises on Crabbe's face," George said, giving me a look like well-done-mate.  Ah, that memory of knocking Crabbe out cold into the pastrami samples is sweet indeed.

_Memories in an **UNenchanted Diary**_

_Ginny_

        Oh my God, I don't think I've ever laughed so much.  Draco had that superior smug look on his face and when he looked at me with it I just burst out laughing! That was so much fun.  

        I was so happy when Blaise came, she has to be one of my best friends now.  Witty and brilliant, she works for the _Daily Prophet_ now.  I love going down at her lunch hour and just sitting in her office talking over sandwiches.  Fun.  

        The dinner went by without much incident, if you don't count Fred and George's (literally) Smashing Potatoes.  By the time everyone had to leave, every bit of food had been wiped from their plates, including the children's.  We sang 'Happy Birthday' to Scarlett, and then Draco blew out the candles for her as all Scarlett seemed interested in was holding one of the flaming candles with her tiny, perfect hand.  Everyone clapped, and then filed out of the house, laughing and in Ron and Harry's case, piss drunk.  I kissed everyone's cheeks as Draco held Rayne's hand and held Scarlett on his hip and then I shut the door.  We watched it close and then I collapsed into the plushy sofa, exhausted.

        "Well that was tiring," I remarked, laughing.  Draco smiled and came to sit next to me with the children.

        "I liked theeing Uncle Harry again; he theemed happier today," Rayne said, cuddling in between us.  I grinned.  

        "He did, didn't he?"  I said, looking over at Draco.  He nodded, looking quite serious.

        "She didn't deserve to die," he said.  "She was a lovely woman."  I nodded silently, thinking of Aurelie's pretty face.  Draco cut into my thinking.  

        "Well, bedtime!" He scooped up Rayne, who was giggling shrilly, and Scarlett who was fast asleep in his arms.  I followed him up the stairs as he limped, and then watched him tuck them in.  It still astounds me how the Draco Malfoy I knew in school can be such a loving father.  We then went to our own room and- oh I've got to go.  It's rather late now.  Overall though, it was a great day.   

Love,

_Ginny_

-----(Regular POV)-----

        "Are you _ever going to shut that blasted book?" Draco grumbled, rolling over to face Ginny.  She sighed theatrically and closed the diary._

        "Yes you stupid prat," she replied, placing it on the nightstand and pulling the lamp string down.  "Besides, you spent forever with that stupid fishbowl."  The lights went out, and the darkness washed over the room.  Draco sat up and Ginny waited for him to say something.

        "That wasn't terrible."

        "Aha is that an admission?" Ginny asked slyly.  A pillow hit her.

        "Of course not!"

        "Expected as much."

        "Thanks for inviting Blaise though, that was a nice surprise actually."

        "I thought so.  Also, you seem to be on good terms with Charlie so…"

        "Much appreciated."

        "Draco?"

        "What?"

        Ginny paused.  Looking down lovingly on the silver blond hair now nestled into his own pillow she smiled and buried her own red hair into her own.  "Nothing.  Good night."

        "Night love."

-----

**THE END**


	8. ending credits

Thank You! All of you, for reviewing my story! With your help, I completed my first story. Thanks to:

Hermione15: I'm glad you liked it.  Thank you so much for reviewing for me!  

AmethystQueen: You're very welcome! J I'm really happy you liked it...no wait, you used the word LOVE! *beams* thank you thank you thank you!  Oh, and sorry it wasn't a love spell-my bad.

Sakura1287: Wow thank you for the lengthier reviews!  I love getting feedback from readers, yours meant a lot.  I'm a huge D/G fan, they are SO cute together lol.  Thank you.

Kellyanne: I'll miss this one too, but I'm writing a hell of a lot more.  It keeps me on my toes. *grin* thanks for being there.

Casper: my, someone has animosity! *grins* Thanks for all your support, even if you like Hermione/Draco better. Hmph. Ttyl

Tigris of mirkwood: *curtsies* thank you very much! You're fab for reviewing for me!

Carebear19: thanks for reading it then! That was great of you, I'm glad you liked it.  

OpalKoboi: Yeah, it had to end (like all good things hee hee).  I'm sorry I kept you waiting so long!

Lucia Dreams: I try to make 'em good, thanks for reviewing! Oh, and sorry about the cliffhanger; everyone hated me for that. L

Makayla: Is that a play on the name Michaela? Well anyway, thanks for reviewing it meant a lot.

Nunki: *is floored* wow thank you! That was a huge compliment to get.  Oh, and about Blaise: rumor has it that that's a unisex name, I just chose to go the female route.

Hurdlingbaybe06: oh my gosh I have someone bowing at my feet! Wow thank you for the enormous compliment! That made my day.

Ginny001: sorry! I love cliffhangers (not to read of course), but I'm sorry I had to put you through that.

Lassemista: *sheepish grin* really, really sorry about that! It seemed a lot of people hated my chapter five cliffhanger…and thank you for the compliment on Ginny's thinking.  I fashioned that after myself!

Kasiela Aureel: thank you very much. I like the sticky caps by the way.

Kickedoutofthegoblet: I love the name! very original. And I'm sorry for making you pull your hair out, that wasn't intended I swear!

Caz: Sorry if I caused impending death! At least I came out with one, right? *smiles sheepishly*

Carla: Thanks! Sorry for the lack of updates though. *grin*

Crystal Teardrop: I got it out as fast as I could I swear!

AllyCat: Thanks to your review, I delved into the Harry thing a little more.  It was needed, you're right, so thanks!

Happy little Rin-chan: the name is very cute, just wanted to let you know. J  Thanks for reading my story!

Weasley Pride: And I didn't stop there! *beams* yay for me!

Rebuky: yeah, no one really liked me for that. Sorry!

Evil*Fairy: human decency eh? Wow, I never knew my story was so important! *wink*

Txt-eva: thanks for following my story all the way through! You're amazing for that thank you! …even better for liking BtVS! That show is my favorite ever, and I _love _Spike.

Chocolat Crème: fun, I'm making people anxious! *grin* thanks for the review!

Brown-coffee-eyes: as we say in writer's world, "what goes around comes around". Tee hee, sorry about the cliffhanger! Thanks for reviewing…but you SKIPPED it the first time? *glares and then laughs* don't worry about it, I'm just glad you read it!

QueenoftheRogue: cute name.  Thanks for reviewing for me!  The potion thing was fun to write, sort of a whim decision hehe.

SlytherinAngelGirl: Thank you very much!

MelaniePointe: wow thank you so much! That was an amazing compliment I can't believe I got compared to J.K. Rowling! *basks in glory* 

Icedpeaches: I'm glad you liked it, thanks for following me through!

Daydreamer: wow thank you! *does the I'm-on-a-favorite-list dance*

Karen: thanks. I was worried about Draco being OOC but then I figured 'screw it' because it's MY story! J

Crystal: I'm never going to stop writing! Thanks for your review.

Lee Velviet: It meant so much for me when you reviewed! Thank you! Get better soon Lee, we miss you! L

Queen of the Veela: Thanks for your reviews and encouragement!

Frederick Weasley: thanks for the suggestion and review: I kind of dropped the contest. *guilty face* but thank you for it anyway: a soldier was an excellent idea.

The Dark Faerie: public going-ons? Check! I liked Ginny's rant myself so thanks! Hehe, thanks for reviewing, you're awesome!

Dannie7: Yeah, McGonagall's a nosy good for nothing.  Don't worry, I wouldn't let her ruin MY story!

Gin: thanks for reading it! It's very much appreciated.

Bellus-qui: yeah, the plot goes slow when I write; I can't stand short stories really.   Thank you for reviewing!!

Demonstar: Tom smelled good yes, so don't worry! *grin* thanks for a very long review! It meant a lot.  I'm also of the opinion that the Trio needs to de-perfect themselves in a hurry…go misunderstood people!

Cherries: gotta love Malfoy! Thanks for reviewing!

Natalie Jones: Wow thank you for the compliments! I saw from my first chapter that you had put me on your favorites and it really made my day. Thanks: and yeah, writing is my career choice.  I can't wait to publish something.

The Mistress of Frost: I'm glad you like it all! That was really great of you to say.  

Alice Philemon: thanks for the long review! I loved writing Ginny's rant, it was so much fun: but I couldn't get her _too_ bold or she'd be way OOC. So thanks for the assurance that she was IC!

Amanda Mancini: thanks for the review! I had myself all itchy about when Draco was going to do something, so I feel your pain hehe.

Kitkat87: of course I'll write more! It's in my nature. J

Seabeast: YAY I made someone laugh! *grins happily* thank you for reviewing!

Fire in the Water: *wipes tear* little Ginny, all grown up and RANTING! Thanks for reviewing you rock!

Serendipity: laughter=good.  *happy* It's good to know that someone got my jokes!

Aaren: thanks for the assurance, I got a little scared there I went too fast. Cheers!

Icecoolers: thanks for the compliment on my imagination! That was really cool of you.

Evil Slytherin Child: thank you very very much! 

Dani L. Servo: Thanks for the reviews, you're great!

Lady in white: thank you for the review, you're so nice!  

JediHermione: no way, I love Draco too much to have only Ginny!

Nupil: I'm glad you looked in too! Thank you so much for reviewing.  No, the sins don't have an order I don't think but whatever.

Slytherin hot chick: tee hee my story's one "of the best D/G"! *grins insanely* thanks!

Scroll Writer: Your stories are cool too, thanks for reviewing for me!

Auraquilus: whoa, that's pretty cool then, thank you!

Liliana Greenleaf: You were my first reviewer, therefore I am eternally grateful! 

**Special Thanks to:**

Dani L. Servo

Fire in the Water

Natalie Jones

Casper

Queen of the Veela

Icedpeaches

Lucia Dreams

Melanie Pointe

Tigris of mirkwood

SlytherinAngelGirl

Caz

For** putting me**** on their favorite author's list! Cheers!**

-Raven-

**Shameless Plug For My Other Stories:**

_Trapped!-_ Pansy, Draco, Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Crabbe and Goyle are stranded in a car of the Hogwarts Express.  I think if you read and liked 'Seven Deadly Sins' you'll like this one too…

_Blinded by Colors-_ written for my friend casper (who's writing a great H/D fic by the way), and it should be pretty good.

_Drop Me an Owl Sometime- _a collection of the letters you never saw during the original books.

_Too Late- _a future story revolving around Ginny and Hermione who are roommates in a flat in London.  No slash, but there are other romances along the way…


End file.
